The Call
by NarcoGilmore
Summary: Rory realizes where things started to go wrong in her life. Unable to sleep she makes a call that could change things forever. Takes place during episode 6.11 RoryDean NARCO
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got the idea to write this after watching the last episode of Gilmore Girls (Episode 6.11). Rory's meeting with her psychiatrist was just hilarious. And the song belongs to Hinder; I thought it went along well with Dean and Rory. This story takes place later that night after her meeting.

Rory had been thinking about him all day. Ever since she and Logan broke up he was all she could think about. Did she really let the love of her life drive away from her that night for Logan? She tried to sleep but even if she could with all the racket coming from inside of Paris and Doyle's room, her mind was just in a different place. _I wonder if he still thinks about me. If he still loves me. If he had moved on. Did he still live in Stars Hollow? _All of these questions going through her head kept her up all night. Knowing what she had to do she picked up her cell phone and searched for the number. Once she found it she hesitated for a moment and looked at the clock. Quickly sucking up her fears she hit the call button on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dean. It's me."

"Rory, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just needed to talk to you."

"You sound like you've been crying?"

"I never stole a boat with you." She said crying a bit harder

"No, you didn't. But I have never stolen a boat with anyone. Rory are you sure everything is okay?"

"Everything was right with you. Why did you leave? Everything has been falling apart ever since you left."

"You know why I left Rory."

"Are you still in Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah, I finally got my own apartment."

"That's good."

"Rory, what's going on? Why did you call me tonight?"

_Honey why are you calling me so late_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying is everything okay_

_I gotta whisper cause I cant be too loud_

_Well, my girls in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_Its really good to hear your voice sayin my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Comin from the lips of an angel_

_Hearin those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

"I want to see you."

"Rory, I don't know if that's such a good…"

"Dean please, I need to see you. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, but I have to do this. I need closure. I mean I'm sure you've moved on by now but I'm not able to sleep at night. I have dreams about us---good and bad. Please?"

Dean looked over at the girl sleeping next to him and sighed. "Where are you?"

"I moved in with Paris. We have an apartment not to far from Yale."

Dean quickly scribbled the directions on a piece of paper as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I'm leaving now. I'll be there as soon as I can." Dean said hanging up the phone.

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me, will it start a fight_

_No, I don't think she has a clue_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice sayin my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Comin from the lips of angel_

_Hearin those words it makes me weak_

About an hour later Dean knocked on the apartment door. After what seemed like an eternity of listening to locks being undone from the other side the door opened. Rory pulled Dean inside of the apartment and shut the door.

A/N: I was intending for this to be only one chapter but if people like it and want more, please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well you guys asked for it, so I'm going to update this story. I have a feeling I'm going to regret writing this chapter after the Narcos review it. But I hope you enjoy it.

"Thanks for coming." She said pulling him into a hug.

"Of course, you know I can't say no to you." He hugged her back even tighter.

"Nice place." He said as they finally pulled away from each other.

"No it's not, this place is a dump."

"I was just trying to be nice. I have to admit I was a little scared walking up the stairs out there."

"Speaking of which, let's go to my room before Paris and Doyle hear us and attack. They're probably suiting up as we speak."

"Do I even want to know what you are talking about?"

"No you don't, follow me."

Rory lead Dean to her bedroom. When they walked in the first thing he noticed was that all of her stuff was in boxes.

"Please tell me you are moving out of here and not in?"

"Nope, moving in."

"Why don't you just stay in the dorm at Yale?"

"Because up until a few days ago I was not a student at Yale."

"What did you do...transfer to Harvard?"

"No, I took a break from school for a while."

"Rory you love school why would you take a break from it?"

"Let's just say I got involved with the wrong guy and his family."

"Is this who you stole a boat with?" He asked sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Yeah but the whole stealing the boat thing was my idea. It was a yacht. We both had to spend the night in jail and I also had to do 300 hours of community service."

"I don't know what to say. I can't believe you would do something like that."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm fully aware of how stupid I was being. My mom and I just recently started to talk again too. She didn't approve of my decision to leave school so I stayed with my grandparents for over three months."

"I knew you two weren't talking for a while but I didn't know the reason why."

"How did you know?"

"Miss Patty mentioned it to me."

"I should have known." Rory said smiling.

"So why exactly did you ask me to come here tonight?"

"I don't know, I guess I was having regrets about how things ended between us. I've really missed you and lately I can't stop thinking about you. I was hoping that maybe we could start hanging out together again. I miss being that person."

"What person?"

"Being happy, having someone who I loved that loved me back. You were always there for me Dean. Things were always so…."

"Easy." Dean replied finishing her sentence.

"I was going to say perfect."

Dean looked upset. "Rory there isn't anything else I want more than for us to be together and to be happy but I don't think you are ready to commit to that right now. I'm not sure if you will ever be, at least with me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have never been enough. There has always been someone else that appealed to you more. Maybe we should just try to be friends for now."

"Dean do you honestly think that will really work for us?"

"It will have to; it's all that I can offer you right now."

Rory moved closer to Dean trying to close the gap in between them. Once she was close enough she whispered into his ear. "Stay with me tonight."

Rory pulled back away from Dean and looked into his eyes. He wanted her, she could see it in his eyes, she had seen this look many times before.

Dean no longer able to control himself pulled her onto his lap and kissed her as if would have been the last passionate kiss they would ever share. Without breaking apart from their kiss they began to remove each other's clothing piece by piece. With nothing left between the two of them they fell back down into the bed and had the night both of them had been dreaming of for the past year.

Dean awoke the next morning not sure where he was until the previous nights events came flooding back to his mind. He sat up in the bed and looked over to Rory's side, she wasn't there. He nearly jumped off the bed when she walked out of the bathroom. He hadn't realized she was still in the room. Rory quickly jumped back in bed next to Dean.

"Did I scare you; I mean I didn't think I looked that different in the morning."

"No it's not that, you're beautiful, it's just I think we made a mistake."

"No Dean it's not, I still love you and I know you still love me too."

"I have to go." Dean said quickly getting dressed.

"Dean please just talk to me. Why are you having doubts about this?"

"Because Rory it's me and you, things never work between us. And there's something I didn't tell you."

"What?"

"I'm with someone else. We have been dating for almost two months now. And things are good, we are both really happy."

"Are you in love with her?"

"We haven't reached that point in our relationship."

"Does she know about me? Does she know that you still love me Dean?" Rory asked now with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rory please don't do this. This isn't fair."

"I guess you can say no to me when you want to. Just go. Get out." She shouted pointing at the door.

Dean walked to the door. Just before he opened it he turned around to look at Rory who was still crying. "I'm sorry Rory." He then turned back around and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after Dean left, Rory gathered a few things in a bag and headed to her mom's house. She needed to wallow and her mom was the only person that would understand. When she finally arrived there her mom wasn't home, so she sat on the couch and waited for her mother to arrive. After what seemed like forever Lorelai returned home to find that her daughter had cried herself to sleep on the couch.

"Rory, wake up. Is everything okay?"

Rory sat up on the couch sniffling. "No, it's not. I've really messed things up mom."

"Rory everything is good, you're going back to school. We're okay now."

"No, mom it's not us. I screwed up again with someone else who I really care about."

"Did something happen between you and Logan?"

"No, it's not Logan."

"Did you talk to your Grandparents?"

"No, it's not them. Mom please I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to wallow for a little while."

"So it is a guy but it's not Logan?"

"Mom please stop." Rory said bursting into tears.

"Okay I get it now, lots of junk food, pizza, and movies. I'll be back as soon as I can." Lorelai said as she kissed Rory goodbye on her forehead.

"Thanks mom."

Lorelai left and went to the movie store first and picked up the usual movies the two would watch on a night like this. Continuing on to Doose's Market to get all of the junk food that was essential to the recovery of a Gilmore girl. Lorelai had found everything she needed and headed to the checkout.

"Hey Lorelai. You and Rory having another movie night?" The lady at the checkout asked.

Dean had been in his own world bagging groceries until he heard the clerk mention Rory's name and by the time he looked up and saw Lorelai, it was too late to run away.

"Well sort of, it's more of a wallowing night. Something happened but Rory hasn't told me the details yet. I've never seen her this bad before."

_I'm in luck; she doesn't know the details yet. Maybe I will live to see another day. _Dean thought to himself.

"Well I hope she feels better, but I don't think all of this candy is going to help that."

"Thanks, but we are professional candy eaters. We can handle it."

Dean felt uneasy listening to the conversation between the two of them but couldn't keep himself from not overhearing.

"Hey Dean. It's been a while since I've seen you in here." Lorelai said noticing him at the end of the counter.

"Yeah, I've been working more for Tom lately." Dean said his voice cracking a little as he strained to get the words out.

"Well hey; Tom is going to be doing some work on the stable at the inn for me sometime next week. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah maybe." Dean said now more nervous then he had ever been before around Lorelai. He shoved his hands in his pockets and swayed a little.

Lorelai grabbed her bags and headed to the door but turned before leaving to find that Dean was still watching her exit.

"Dean is everything okay with you? I mean you haven't made me feel this uncomfortable around you since you and Rory….Lorelai began to laugh. I'm such an idiot. It's you isn't it? You did this."

Dean didn't answer her question. Instead he just turned back around and went back to work after Taylor yelled that he wasn't paying him to stand around and do nothing.

Lorelai arrived back at the house about fifteen minutes later to find Rory had fallen back asleep on the couch.

"Rory I'm back." She said shaking her awake.

"Good, I'm starving. I haven't had anything to eat all day."

"Well the pizza will be here shortly but I have candy and chips until that arrives."

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Rory."

"I want to move back home. I can take later classes at Yale so that I have plenty of time to make it there. And it will just be for this semester, I will be sure to sign up on time for a dorm next year."

"Rory of course you can move back here. I love having you here with me. Do you want to talk about anything else? Maybe why you are so upset and depressed right now?"

"Not right now, I'll tell you everything eventually. It's just settling with me, I need some time to deal with it on my own before I hear other people's opinions."

The rest of the night went as planned. Rory had tried to convince her mom that the movie night helped and she was feeling better, but Lorelai could tell Rory was now feeling even worse. Rory stayed the night in her bedroom that night and the next day Luke helped her move the few things she had taken to Paris's apartment back home.

The next four weeks for Rory were demanding. Having to catch up on school and not to mention the ride there and back was really taking all of her energy. She had managed to avoid Dean but it did take some effort, she avoided all of the town functions and only went out with her mom on rare occasions.

"Knock, knock." Lorelai said stepping into Rory's room which was already open. "You busy?"

"Just trying to catch up on some work. What's up?"

"Well, as you may have noticed the town's winter carnival is this weekend. I was hoping me and you could go and have fun."

"I'd love to mom but I have a lot of work to do. I don't know if I will have time."

"Come on Rory, we can just go for an hour or so. It will be fun. Please go with me. Do this for your poor mommy."

"Okay fine I'll go, just stop begging."

The next day they arrived at the carnival. Lorelai was extremely happy as it was but after the three bags of cotton candy she was ready for some rides. Rory was excited to see her mom so happy and knew that if she mentioned going home it would ruin everything for her. Maybe she could make it through the carnival without seeing him. The girls rode several rides and were really enjoying their day together.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go to Luke's." Lorelai suggested.

"Great idea." Rory agreed.

The girls turned to exit the carnival and head towards Luke's. Just as Lorelai turned around she ran into someone. Rory's eyes focused on the ground when she realized who they had run into.

"Hey Dean. You know if you want to say hello, you could just say it instead of plowing me down like that." Lorelai said bringing herself together.

"Sorry Lorelai, I didn't see you. We were trying to decide which ride to go on first."

"Well I guess I can forgive you this time. But next time I might have to pursue legal advice, you're too tall to just be bumping into people like that. So who is your friend Dean?"

"Oh sorry, this is my girlfriend Julie. Julie, this is Lorelai and Rory Gilmore." _The love of my life, which will never forgive me after this night. _Dean thought to himself after the introduction.

"Mom we should get going, Luke is waiting." Rory said trying to get away from Dean.

"Yeah, I guess we should. It was nice meeting you Julie." Lorelai said as Rory pulled her away.

"You're going to have to tell me what that was all about?" Lorelai told Rory as they walked towards Luke's.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Rory, you said you were going to tell me what happened. I still don't know anything and it's been over a month."

"You know I don't feel so good. I think I'm just going to head home and go to sleep. Bring me something home from Luke's, would you?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks mom."

Lorelai watched Rory walk away. She knew something was really wrong, but Rory wouldn't tell her anything anymore. About an hour later Lorelai returned home with food from Luke's as she had promised Rory.

"Rory? Are you awake? I have burger." Without getting a response Lorelai peeked into Rory's room to see if she was still asleep, but she wasn't there. Lorelai started to panic but then saw the light from under the bathroom door.

"Rory are you in there?" She asked knocking slightly as the door slid open.

"I think the cotton candy didn't agree with me this time." Rory stated with her head still hanging over the toilet.

Lorelai approached her. Trying to help she pulled her hair back for her and rubbed her back. "Rory since when has any sugar product not agreed with either of us? How late are you?"

"A little over a week." Rory said beginning to cry.

Lorelai sat on the floor next to her daughter and held her in her arms as if she were still a baby needing her mother. When Rory finally calmed down Lorelai decided that she had to ask the question that she was pretty sure she already knew the answer to. "It's Dean's baby isn't it?"

Rory just nodded and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe this is happening." Rory said sliding back into her bed.

"So I think now would be a good time to tell me what is going on between the two of you."

Rory sighed but finally gave into her mom. "When I first moved in with Paris I started thinking about Dean and how much I missed having him around. I called him and asked him to come over to talk. When he got there it didn't take long for things to escalate into more than talking. I think you can figure out what happened next. Everything was perfect that night but the next day he was completely freaking out on me and left after he told me about his new girlfriend."

"Rory no matter what he said to you that night or the next day, this changes everything. The two of you are going to have to figure out what's going to happen next."

"I don't want to tell him, at least not yet. You saw him today, Dean is finally happy I don't want to be responsible for taking that away from him again."

"Rory he has to know. The longer you wait to tell him the harder it's going to be on both of you."

"He doesn't think that I'm capable of loving him." Rory said trying to hold back her tears.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. And I told him that but he doesn't believe me."

"Okay here's the plan. Tomorrow we will go see the doctor. Just to confirm and make sure that everything is normal, but when we get home we have to talk about telling Dean."

"Okay."

"I'm going to leave you alone so you can rest. Believe me take advantage while you can because in eight months you will be lucky to get two straight hours of sleep."

"Thanks for cheering me up mom." Rory said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Once Lorelai knew she was out of Rory's view the tears began to fall down her face. She sat at the kitchen table and ran her hands through her hair. Luke walked in the backdoor a few minutes later to find Lorelai in the same position still crying.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?"

"Shhh." She said trying to get him to stop talking in the kitchen. She motioned for him to follow her upstairs. Once they made it to their bedroom he was extremely worried.

"Okay, were up here now. What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"It's Rory."

"Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's downstairs in her room. We are going to see the doctor in the morning Luke, she's pregnant."

Luke didn't know what to say. He just stood in awe at what he had just heard from Lorelai. "What was she thinking? She has to finish school."

"I know Luke; please keep your voice down. I don't want her to know we are talking about this without her."

"What is she going to do?"

"We are going to talk about that tomorrow. I told her that she has to tell Dean, that he has to know soon."

"It's Dean. When did she get back together with Dean?"

"She got back together with Dean for one night about four weeks ago."

"So they're not even together now? He came by the diner about ten minutes before I left looking for her tonight. If I would have known I would have strangled him. I can't believe he did this to her."

"Luke stop it, she is just as responsible for this as he is. And wait, he came by the diner looking for her?"

"Yeah, he said he had something important to tell her. He said he heard the two of you talking about eating at my place and he came in about twenty minutes after you left with Rory's food."

"I hope its good news for Rory and not bad. Have you noticed that nothing has worked out for her this year? She has had the worst luck."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I think I'm going to go to sleep. This day has really gotten the best of me, I have no energy left."

"Go ahead; I'll join you in a few minutes once I take a shower."

Downstairs Rory had already fallen asleep. Dean had been trying to call her for the past half hour but she didn't hear her cell phone ringing. After searching everywhere in town for her he decided that the only other place she could be was at home, ignoring his calls. The closer he got to Rory's house the more nervous he felt. When he finally arrived he didn't want to use the door in fear that Lorelai or Luke would answer, instead he went to her window. Before he knocked he peered into the window to see if Rory was even in the room. He didn't want another repeat of the Lorelai incident from when they were younger. Dean could see that she was sleeping. Instead of knocking and making her get out of bed he attempted to raise the window in hopes that she forgot to lock it. When it began to lift almost instantly he felt the need to remind her how important it is to lock your doors and windows especially when you are asleep at night. Once he was inside he walked towards her and kneeled beside her bed.

"Rory." He said quietly, pushing a stray hair out of her face. "Rory, I need to talk to you." He said a little louder this time making her eyes flutter open.

"Dean, what are you doing here? Did my mom call you?" She asked still half asleep.

"No, I needed to talk to you. I came in through your bedroom window, which should be locked by the way."

"I'll add that to my list of things to do in the next nine months." Rory said sarcastically.

Dean didn't pick up on what she was saying. "You should really lock it every night, don't wait nine months."

"Dean what do you want? I'm assuming you didn't come here to talk to me about my bedroom window lock."

"No I didn't, I'm sorry Rory about everything. I was scared; I want you in my life more than anything. But at the time I didn't think it was worth going through all of the heartache again if you changed your mind. Then I realized that I'm never going to be able to love anyone else the way I love you. I was hoping you would give me another chance."

"What about Julie?"

"I broke up with her tonight. We were on the Ferris wheel and she told me that she loved me, I couldn't say anything. All I could think about was you. I told her that we couldn't see each other anymore because I am still in love with you. We were at the very top and I thought she was going to push me out of the ride."

"Well I'm glad to see that you made it off of the Ferris wheel alive."

"Thanks." Dean smiled. "So do you think we could start over, try to make things work this time?"

"No, we can't start over." Rory said calmly seeing Dean about to panic. "We can continue, though. I meant what I said before; I'm ready to make things work for us. Believe me, even more now then I was a month ago."

Dean leaned closer to Rory and kissed her. Quickly giving into him Rory pulled on his body to encourage him to get into bed with her, which he quickly did.

"Is your mom here?" He asked in between kisses.

"Yeah, and Luke should be home by now too."

And with that Dean stopped everything. "Maybe we should go to my place."

"After the night my mom and I just had, if I wasn't here in the morning when she woke up she could possibly have a heart attack."

"Well could we at least lock the door?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Rory giggled at how scared he was of Luke.

Dean quickly jumped up to lock the door and returned to Rory's side instantly.

"So, where were we? Ah yes right about here." He said kissing her neck.

She knew that she should tell him, but she wanted him to much to kill the mood. Instead she removed his shirt and began to unbutton his pants as he continued to send chills down her body. He began to remove Rory's clothes which didn't take much effort considering she was wearing a small tank top and loose pajama pants. Rory now realized why they were in this situation, as Dean continued without even asking if it mattered if he didn't have a condom. Of course she didn't stop him now, what's done is done, but she didn't understand why she didn't a month ago.

Later that night they both lie in bed with their arms wrapped around one another. Everything was finally perfect again but she would soon have to end that when she told him. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't even realized Dean staring directly at her.

"What are you thinking about right now?" He asked.

"Our future. Can you picture us married?"

Dean smiled. "I've actually had dreams about us being married before. So yes I can picture us married."

"What about kids? Do you want to have kids?"

"Yeah, eventually. I've always known that I wanted to have a family one day."

"How many do you want?"

"At least two, maybe three if the first two turn out okay."

Rory smiled at him. And although he loved to see her smile at him, it was a different smile. It had meant something else and his heart felt like it jumped into his throat.

"Rory, where is all of this coming from? You have never wanted to talk about this kind of stuff before."

"I just wanted to know what your views on the subject were before I told you that you were going to be a daddy."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. Actually I would say it's pretty definite. My mom is taking me to see a doctor tomorrow."

"How long have you known?"

"I've had my suspicion about it for a week. I didn't even have to tell my mom, she just knew. I can't do this alone Dean, I'm scared."

"You're not going to have to do anything alone. I'm going to be here for you and the baby." He said pulling her closer to him. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I've been here for almost two hours and you are just saying this now."

"I wanted everything to be perfect, at least one last time for us. I wasn't sure how you would react to the news."

"Everything is going to be okay. We can do this."

Rory fell asleep in Dean's arms quickly after their conversation. Dean, however, stayed up hours later thinking about how much both of their lives were going to change. He did come to the conclusion that this would be a positive thing for both of them. It may not seem that way at first but in the long run this was going to be good.

When Rory woke up the next morning she was happy to see that Dean was still by her side fast asleep. She kissed him softly, so not to disturb him and climbed out of bed. Quickly throwing on her robe she walked out into the kitchen where she found her mother drinking coffee and reading.

"Hey mom."

"Oh hey, how are you feeling this morning? Are you still nauseous?"

"No, surprisingly enough I feel really good."

"I was going to check on you earlier this morning but your door was locked. Why was your door locked?"

"I must have accidentally locked it when I came back from the bathroom last night."

"Well you are in an especially good mood this morning. Did you think of how you were going to tell Dean about the baby?"

"She already has." Dean announced walking out of Rory's doorway and heading towards the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorelai unable to speak watched Dean walk to the bathroom then turned her stare back to Rory.

"Mom, don't freak out. Dean came to see me last night; he said he wanted to be with me and the baby. We both want to make things work this time. Please don't be upset, this is a good thing."

"Dean had a girlfriend not even 24 hours ago. How did all of this happen over night?"

"Shortly after we left the carnival he came looking for me, after Julie told him that she loved him. He said he wasn't able to say it back to her and so he told her he was still in love with me. From there he eventually ended up crawling through my window and asking me for a second chance."

"When did you tell him about the baby?"

"About two hours after the second chance conversation." Rory said sort of quietly.

"Rory no, tell me you didn't."

Before Rory could respond the bathroom door opened and Dean walked back to the table.

"So what time is the doctor's appointment?" Dean asked.

Lorelai remained silent until Rory coughed to get her attention.

"Oh, you are asking me? We are going to go around 1:00. Dean will you be joining us?"

"I really wanted to, unless you two had something planned. I don't want to ruin any mother daughter thing if that is what you were going to do."

"No Dean you should come, after all you are the father. And I don't see how you can ruin things anymore then you already have." Lorelai said regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"Mom, stop it. You can't talk to Dean like that. He is being more then supportive about this and it's not fair for you to blame him."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little upset right now. I find out that my daughter is pregnant one night and the next morning the person responsible for it walks out of her bedroom. Do the two of you really think this is going to be easy?" Lorelai stood up from the table and walked into the other room trying to avoid any further conversation.

"I'm sorry Dean. I can't believe she is acting like this."

"It's okay, I know she's upset. We still have a few hours before we go to the doctor though, so I think I'm going to go back to my place so the two of you can talk. Will you call me when you start to leave? I can meet you there."

"Yeah I will."

Dean gave her a quick kiss and headed towards the kitchen door.

"Hey Dean wait."

Rory ran up to him and kissed him once again. "I love you." She said as they pulled away from each other.

"I love you too. I will see you in a few hours."

Once Dean had left the house Rory walked into the living room to find her mother sitting on the couch.

"I can't believe you said that to him."

"Rory I'm sorry but the two of you need a reality check here. You're pregnant and the two of you are still sneaking around at night to be together."

"We are not sneaking around, I would have told you he was here but you had already went to bed for the night. Mom, I love Dean and I want to be with him. I want us to be able to raise this baby together."

"You're happy about this aren't you? You actually want to have a baby with Dean. Just because there is a kid involved doesn't mean it's going to fix things between the two of you."

"There is nothing to fix, we love each other. Why is this so hard for you to understand?"

"Rory I have been there before, in case you had forgotten. I know what lies ahead for you as a single mother especially attending an Ivy League school. You more than likely won't finish school now."

"I plan on finishing school but I don't plan on being a single mother. You may know what it's like to have a child at a young age but I know what it's like to grow up without a father in my life. My baby is going to have a father and if you have a problem with that I guess you just won't be in our lives." Rory said throwing on her jacket and storming out the door.

Rory walked away from her mother's house with intentions to go to Dean's. Once she made it to the main road she realized she didn't have a clue where to go. Grabbing her cell phone she quickly dialed Dean's number.

"Hello?"

"Dean, I was on my way to your house but then I realized I don't know where you live."

"Oh, well I'm actually at Doose's right now, I had to pick up a few things. You want to meet me in the square and we can walk together?"

"Yeah, I'm almost there now. See you in a few minutes."

Rory shut her phone and continued her walk to meet Dean. It didn't take long for Dean to meet her. Dean saw the look on her face when he approached her.

"So I take it the conversation with you mom didn't go so well?"

"Not exactly, you think you could just take me to the doctor today?"

"Of course, I really do want to go. You think we will be able to see the baby yet?" Dean asked as they began the walk to his apartment.

"No I doubt it. It's way to early. It's only been about four weeks."

Once they reached the apartment Dean showed Rory around and told her to make herself at home. They sat and watched TV for a while before they had to go. While watching TV Rory began to feel nauseous again and ran directly to the bathroom leaving Dean behind to figure out what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked following quickly behind her to the bathroom.

"Yeah, well at least I will be eventually. It's morning sickness, I don't do well with it."

"Why do they call it morning sickness, if it happens at random times during the day?"

"I was thinking the same thing last night while this was happening. And I don't know, maybe most people have it in the morning."

"Well I hate to rush this for you, but we have to leave soon if we want to make that appointment."

"I'm ready, it comes and goes. For now it's gone."

Dean helped Rory to the car and they arrived at the doctor's office about twenty minutes later. Rory began to fill out paperwork in the waiting room while Dean continued to stand in the area.

"Are you going to sit down?" Rory asked Dean.

"Oh, yeah sure." Dean said taking a seat beside her.

It didn't take long for him to begin tapping his legs with his hands which began to annoy her.

"Are you nervous?"

"No, what makes you think I'm nervous?"

"You can't sit still."

"Okay I'm a little nervous. I can't believe we are going to be parents."

"Rory Gilmore." The nurse called from the door.

"That's me." She said standing up with Dean following close behind.

Once they were in a room the nurse explained to Rory that she would need to pee in the cup provided on the table and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom. Rory did as she was told by the nurses and returned to the room Dean was in.

"Well that was a little awkward. I've never had to pee in a cup before."

"So how long do we have to wait for the doctor to come in?"

"I'm not sure. I think the test takes at least fifteen minutes."

"When do you think we can have an ultra sound and see the baby?"

"Dean, I'm not sure. I've never done this before. These would all be really great questions to ask the doctor when she comes in though."

The doctor walked in about twenty minutes later and greeted the two of them.

"Well, from what I have read on your forms, it's not going to be a surprise for you when I tell you that you are pregnant. You are having morning sickness?"

"Yes, well actually more like afternoon and night sickness, no morning sickness yet though."

"Well that is completely normal, once you get further into the pregnancy it normally goes away within the first three months."

"Good to know."

"Do you know the date of conception?"

"January 10."

"No Rory, technically it was January 11. I didn't get to your place until after midnight." Dean said concerned that it would actually make a difference.

"Thanks Dean. Yes, he is right it was actually January 11." Rory said now embarrassed.

"It helps when the parents know the actual conception date; it helps to better predict the due date. We have done everything we can do for today. We can schedule you for you first ultra sound in three weeks."

"We can't do that today?" Dean asked hopeful.

"Well we could but it wouldn't give us much information at this point. She needs to be at least six weeks before we can see the embryo and six and half for the heartbeat. So in three weeks we can make sure everything is going well for the baby."

"Thank you." Rory said as she and Dean stood to leave.

"I will see the two of you in three weeks." The doctor announced as they left down the hallway.

"That wasn't so bad." Dean said as they exited the building.

"I wasn't really expecting it to be bad."

"I guess I was just nervous. I just want everything to be right, I haven't even met this baby yet and I feel the need to protect it." He said as they got back into the car.

Rory smiled at Dean once she was seated beside him. "I'm really happy that you are going to be the father of my baby. If I were in this situation with anyone else I would be terrified right now, instead I'm actually excited about this."

"I know exactly what you mean." He said before he kissed her. "So did you want to go back to your mom's house?"

"No, I was hoping I could stay with you tonight."

"I have a better idea. How about you just move in with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean I don't know if…." Dean stopped her before she could finish her sentence.

"I know. You're not ready for that yet. I just figured it wouldn't hurt to ask."

"It's just that right now I want to focus on planning for the baby. And even though my mom isn't very happy with me right now, I know she can help with that."

"I understand, but just so you know the offer still stands."

"Thank you, and I may take you up on that offer sooner then you think. I just have to work things out with my mom first."

Dean started the car and drove towards his apartment. Once they arrived he and Rory went inside. Rory plopped down onto the couch and Dean quickly followed her lead.

"So what did you want to do tonight?"

"I kind of just want to stay in and talk. I mean we do have a lot of planning to do."

"That sounds fine to me." Dean began to laugh a little.

"What?"

"Nothing, I still can't believe this is happening. To us? I mean it's weird to think of you as being pregnant with my child."

Rory was silent; she didn't know what to say to him. Dean quickly realized he had said something wrong when the expression on her face changed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you by that. Believe me, I'm nervous, but I'm also very excited about this baby." Dean said trying to make her feel better.

"I don't know if I can do this. I've never thought of myself as being someone's mom. Having a kid was never part of my plan."

"From what I understand having you was never part of Lorelai's plans either but look how great you are. And she did it on her own. You won't have to do that Rory, I'm going to be here for you."

"Yeah I turned out great. I've managed to get myself a criminal record, drop out of school, and get pregnant before I realized how stupid I was being. My mom is right; I'll probably never be able to finish school."

"Yes you will. You will definitely be able to go up until the end of this semester, and then you will just have a year to go. I think we can manage to work something out, I know it will be hard on both of us but we can do this."

"I will still have a year and half to go. Remember I dropped out to go bar hopping for a semester."

"Can't you take classes during the summer at Yale?"

"Yeah, I guess I could make up for last semester this summer before the baby is born."

"Yes you can, everything is going to work out fine. And don't worry about money either, I have plenty saved and my job with Tom pays really well now."

"Money was the one thing I was least worried about."

"Why is that? You need money to raise children."

"Yeah I know but I forgot to tell you about my dad. He sort of came into some money, lots of money. And he has offered to finish paying for Yale, which I happily accepted to get out from under my grandparents."

"So are you going to ask your dad for money for the baby?"

"Well no I'd rather not do that, but if I had to I know he wouldn't mind."

"Good, I really didn't want you to ask anyone for money. I think we can do this on our own. I mean yeah we may need a babysitter every once in while but that's a little different then asking for money."

"I agree, but are you sure we can do this with just your salary. I mean maybe I should get a job too."

"No, you already have enough to deal with going to school and being pregnant. You don't need a job, at least not right now."

"I will go talk to my counselor tomorrow and see what I can do about finishing school as soon as possible. Thank you." She said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"For what?"

"For making me feel better about this. I know you are having a hard enough time dealing with all of this yourself and then I come in here and pour all my doubts on top of that. Thank you for understanding and for being there for me."

"Thank you for letting me be here for you. I'm so glad you want to raise this baby together, I know it could have easily gone a different way."

"So what do you want? A boy or a girl?" Rory asked changing the subject.

"I haven't really thought about that yet. I guess I would rather have a boy. But it doesn't really matter to me that much."

"Well I want a girl."

"Well it looks like one of us is going to get what we want."

"You want to watch a movie?" Rory asked.

"Sure, you want to go out and get movies or watch something I have here?"

"Well that depends, what do you have here?"

"I just bought the new Dukes of Hazzard movie." Dean announced kind of unsure of how Rory's reaction would be to it.

"Is there another option?" Rory asked hopeful.

"Well, it's the unrated version if that helps any?"

"You sound like my mom. Just because the DVD comes with a shot glass doesn't make the movie any better."

"What? It didn't come with a shot glass."

"Showgirls did."

"Oh, sorry I misunderstood."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put the movie in."

"Sorry, I didn't know we had come to the conclusion that we were actually going to watch it." Dean said as he got up from the couch to insert the movie.

Before sitting back down he went into the kitchen for drinks and popcorn but returned just as the previews were about to finish. The movie began and they both sat quietly watching together, at least until Rory saw Daisy Duke on the screen.

"I'm going to get fat." Rory shouted out of nowhere causing Dean to almost spill the popcorn.

"What?"

"I'm going to be huge. There's a person growing inside of me. What if I never lose the weight after the baby is born? I'm not the kind of person that works out or that eats well."

"Rory calm down. Everything will work out, you will have the baby and your body will go back to the way it was in no time."

"Dean you don't know that. Babies cause stretch marks. Stretch marks not so sexy."

"I'm still going to love you with or without stretch marks so stop worrying about stuff like that." Dean said as he pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss to reassure her.

She smiled back at him and continued to lay in his arms as they watched the movie. When the credits began to roll, Dean looked down at Rory to ask her if she wanted to watch another but she was fast asleep. Dean turned off the TV and carried Rory into the bedroom and placed her on the bed, trying not to wake her up in the process. Looking at the clock he noticed it was only eight but decided to join her and go to sleep himself. Once Dean was in the bed Rory rolled over and wrapped her arm around him, he smiled at the gesture and quickly gave in to it pulling her closer into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Rory woke up early the next morning to get a head start on things before she had to go to class. Not having brought any clothes with her to Dean's she also still had to go back home to get something to wear. Instead of waking Dean so early she left him a note on the pillow explaining that she would see him later that night. Reaching the front door of her house she took in a huge gasp of air and went through the door.

"Mom, are you home?"

Lorelai came running down the stairs frantically.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you call me?"

"Mom, you know I was with Dean."

"It would have still been nice to know that for sure, you should have called. Rory, I'm sorry about the things I said to you before. You are stronger then I have ever been. Who am I to doubt you? Anything you've ever set your mine on doing, you've done above and beyond."

"Thanks mom and I'm sorry about what I said to you too. I should have just known you were having your reaction to the news and left you alone, I didn't mean it, I want you to be a part of my life and the baby's always."

"Me too." Lorelai said beginning to form tears in her eyes.

Rory hugged Lorelai, the two were holding on much tighter then they would normally. You could tell that neither of them wanted to let go.

"Everything is going to be fine mom."

They finally pulled away from their hug and both began to wipe away the tears from their eyes.

"So I guess Dean really hates me right now, I was so mean to him."

"No actually Dean understood. Unlike me he knew you were just upset. I don't think he took most of what you said too seriously."

"I hope not, because I really do like Dean. He really has always been my favorite of your boyfriends."

"Yeah, mine too." Rory started to smile but it turned into a laugh almost instantly.

"Was it something I said? Fill me in." Lorelai said not understanding what was so funny.

"I really have to get dressed and go to school but when I get back home I've got to tell you what Dean did at the doctor's office."

"Not fair, I can't wait. I want to know now."

"I really got to go." Rory yelled as she made her way back to her room.

Rory quickly got dressed and headed to school. The day went by rather smoothly; she managed to plan out the next two years with her guidance counselor. Things really weren't going to be as hard as she thought they were, at least school wise anyway.

"Mom, I'm home." Rory screamed coming through the front door.

"Oh good, come entertain me now." She said dancing out of the kitchen.

"Well, how about I start by telling you that I've worked out everything with school, I'm still going to be able to graduate on time."

"That's great Rory."

"Yeah I know." Rory hesitated before continuing the conversation. "So I need to tell you something."

"Another something, it's my lucky day."

"No mom it's time to be serious now."

"Eh, I don't like serious."

"Dean asked me to move in with him."

"Oh." Lorelai said with disappointment in her voice.

"I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet, but it makes sense. I mean we want to raise the baby together and I think it would be a lot easier for us if we lived together."

"So when would you be moving?"

"I don't know, a few months maybe. I want to be settled in before the baby comes and I have to do it before I'm too huge to move anything."

"This is so not fair; I just got you back now I have to give you up again."

"I'll still see you everyday. I will probably end spending all day here anyway when I don't have school."

"I'm going to hold you to that. So I bet Dean is excited huh?"

"Well he doesn't know that I have made the decision yet, I thought maybe we could have him over for dinner tonight and we could all talk about what's going to happen."

"That's fine with me; I'll call Luke so he comes home early. You wouldn't want me to do the cooking."

"No we wouldn't want that. I'm going to be in my room doing some homework until dinner is ready. I have a lot to catch up on for missing class yesterday."

Rory had called Dean earlier and told him about the dinner, she just assumed her mom wouldn't mind. The doorbell rang at 7:00 exactly; Dean didn't want to be late for this dinner.

"Hey you." Rory said pulling him inside and giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey back."

"You're awfully punctual tonight."

"Yeah, I thought it might be awkward to be late for the dinner that we are discussing our future at."

"Well I see what you mean, but dinner isn't ready yet so come with me."

Dean began to follow Rory towards her room but was stopped by Lorelai in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Dean. You think I could talk to you for sec in the living room?"

Dean looked at Rory a little worried. "Okay, yeah sure." Rory went into her room and Dean followed Lorelai back to the living room.

"I'm really sorry about what I said to you yesterday."

"Lorelai its fine, you don't have to do this."

"No, I do. I was upset, and it was easier for me to be mad at you instead of Rory. I just want you to know that I really do want us all to be a family."

"Me too, that would be really nice." Dean said caught off guard.

"I know things are going to work out fine for everyone. And to be honest after the initial shock wore off I began to feel excited about this. It's going to be so exciting to have a new baby around."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, I think it will be too."

"So everything is good between us, right?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." Dean assured her.

Lorelai began to walk back into the kitchen but Dean stopped her.

"Oh Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Where does Luke stand in all of this? I mean should I be worried about dinner tonight?"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him."

"Thanks."

Dean went into Rory's room after the conversation with Lorelai. He found her lying on the bed, she looked tired.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Us—our baby." She said smiling. "Oh, I haven't told you yet. I have everything worked out with school, it's a two year plan, so hopefully if all goes well I will still graduate on time.

"See I told you, you could do it. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that it happens too."

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"No not recently."

"Well come a little closer so I can show you."

Dean obeyed and she pulled him down and kissed him.

"So are you coming back to my place tonight?" Dean asked hopeful.

"I'd like to but I think my mom would suffer abandonment issues."

"Yeah, about your mom. Does she think we're getting married? Because it's either that or she thinks I'm moving in with the two of you."

"I don't think it's either of those but it probably had something to do with me telling her I would be moving in with you soon."

"You decided to move in with me?"

"Yeah, if you still want me to."

"Of course I want you to. You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"Well good, that was my mission."

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready when you are." Lorelai said barely peeking her head in the door.

"Mom, you can come in. We're just talking."

"Well you never know with the two of you." Lorelai said opening the door further and stepping in. "Oh that reminds me, you never told me what the funny thing was that happened in the doctor's office."

"Well it was probably more like one of those times where you had to be there but the doctor asked if we knew the date of conception…"

"Why are telling her this?" Dean asked stopping her before she could go any further.

"Because we both love you Dean."

"Anyways I told the doctor it was January 10 and then Dean chirps in and says, no Rory I didn't get to your place until after midnight it was January 11. I thought I was going to die of embarrassment."

Lorelai busted out in laughter. "No you definitely didn't have to be there, it's still funny."

"Well I'm glad I was able to amuse the two of you. I thought it would help the doctor to know the exact date." Dean said in his defense which only caused them to laugh harder. "Okay I think I would be better off hanging out with Luke at this point." He said getting off the bed and going to the kitchen.

"Are you sure about this one?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yeah, I'm sure. He's the one, he always has been."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm going to go ahead and apologize ahead of time for this chapter. The time is now 2 AM and I'm just beginning. So if it sucks I have a reason. I just got home from a NOFX concert at the House of Blues, I have to be honest, I wasn't a huge fan before the show but now I understand what all the fuss was about. And for those of you who are interested in One Tree Hill I thought it might be interesting to tell you I ran into Sophia Bush at the mall today…different. Rumor has it, some of the cast and crew were in town for the NOFX show, and supposedly they are the One Tree Hill creator's favorite band. Just thought I'd share my day with you guys. Anyways back to reality, I should write this chapter before the sun rises.

Dinner went by rather smoothly. Luke didn't talk much but didn't seem to disagree with much either as the four of them planned out the future. It was decided that Rory would move in with Dean by the end of March. They wanted to get used to living together as a couple before the baby was born and even though Lorelai hated to admit it she knew they needed to do so as soon as possible.

The rest of the week slowly passed. Unable to see Dean between her going to school and him being at work, the weekend couldn't come soon enough for Rory. Friday finally arrived and Rory went straight to Dean's when she got home from school. When she got to the door, she felt a little awkward, not being sure if she should just walk inside or knock first. Deciding to knock instead, she waited for him to answer.

"Hey..." Rory barely got out before Dean pulled her inside and kissed her.

"I'm really happy to see you." He said still holding on to her.

"I'm really happy to see you too. Can you believe we've been apart for three whole days?"

"No I can't let's not ever do that again. You can move in this weekend."

"You know I can't, my mom already thinks I'm leaving too soon."

"Well it was worth a try. By the way, you know you don't have to knock; this is your place too now. Which reminds me, here are your keys." Dean said grabbing them off the counter.

"Oh I feel special now, I'm a key holder."

"Well you should feel special; I picked you to be the mother of my children." Dean said jokingly.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Rory asked as she sat down and made herself comfortable.

"Ready for tonight meaning you are going to be staying with me, yes. Ready for tonight meaning telling your grandma and grandpa that you're pregnant, no. That I will never be ready for."

"It really doesn't matter what they say, you know? No matter what happens tonight, this is about me and you and at this point that's all that matters to me."

"Yeah you're right; I have to stop thinking about how everyone else is going to see this. I still haven't told my parents…I was hoping we could tell them together."

"Dean you are coming with me to tell my grandparents of course I will go with you to tell your parents."

"Hey, I got a better idea. We could just tell Miss Patty and then we could stay home tonight. Everyone in Stars Hollow along with your grandparents will know by dinner time."

"Tempting, but we will still have to face them eventually. But after we tell everyone who has to hear it from us, I say we then tell Miss Patty and then we can test the theory, see how many people know and how quickly it spreads."

"It's a plan. I'm going to go get dressed we have to leave soon if we don't want to be late for dinner with your grandparents."

Dean kissed Rory again before getting up to go get dressed. Once he was in the other room she pulled out her cell phone and called her mom.

"Hello."

"Hey mom."

"I was just about to call you. I was going to ask if you two wanted to ride with me tonight instead of driving yourself."

"No thanks, I think it will be safer if Dean and I have the option of leaving at any time."

"Fine, make your poor mommy live AND drive alone."

"I was calling to ask you if you had any advice for me?"

"Advice?"

"Yeah, any suggestions how to go about bringing up the subject of being pregnant to grandma and grandpa."

"If you want my advice, don't tell them at all. No wait, you can just wait until the kid turns five and then you can take him or her for Friday night dinner and then you can introduce them."

"I really do think that you are insane just for suggesting that."

"No, really Rory there is no good way to bring this up. Well maybe if you were about twenty five and comfortably married to a rich man, then it would be something to consider."

"I know that eventually grandma will come around but I hope that grandpa can find a way to accept Dean."

"Rory this is exactly how your grandfather is going to react tonight: Well there is a procedure to this, you two will get married-a child needs a mother and a father and Dean will begin work at my firm right away." Lorelai said in the best imitating voice she could.

"Oh God, do you really think he is going to try to pressure us into getting married? Dean and I haven't even begun to talk about getting married. I don't even know if he would want to marry me. I can't believe this is the first time this has crossed my mind."

"I'm willing to put twenty dollars on it, that the night won't end before he mentions marriage and a well paying job."

"I guess I will just have to warn Dean on the way there."

"Warn me about what?" Dean asked coming back into the living room.

Rory held up her hand insinuating for him to hold on for second until she hung up the phone.

"Okay mom, Dean's ready to go, I guess we will see you there soon. Bye." Rory closed her cell phone shut and looked up at Dean.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About how horrible tonight is going to be for you. My mom just informed me of what to expect, it doesn't sound good."

"To be honest, I was already expecting the worst. Besides what happened to, it doesn't matter what they say…this is about us?"

Rory smiled realizing that she really did have all that she needed right in front of her.

"Come on, let's get this over with."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean and Rory pulled up to the elder Gilmore residence. From the looks of the driveway they were the first to arrive.

"I can't believe she isn't here yet. Keep going, drive around the neighborhood until we see mom's car pull up." Rory said quickly before they had time to be seen.

"Rory, we are already in the driveway. If we pull out of the other side your grandma is going to see us leave and wonder why we didn't just come inside."

"Alright fine, let's just sit in the car for a little while longer. We can just wait for her here."

Dean put the car in park and turned off the ignition. Turning his attention to Rory he noticed her hands were shaking and that she was deep in thought.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I can't do this. We should just go back home, I'm starting to feel really sick."

"You're just nervous." Dean also had that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as well but he knew that he had to be strong for Rory. "Everything is going to be fine. Do you really think they are going to be upset with you? I'm sure they are going to want to see their grandchild every now and then, I don't think they will want a repeat of what happened with Lorelai."

"I know, but they are just going to be so disappointed in me. I just wish they could be happy for us, but I just know it's going to be nothing but yelling."

Dean pulled Rory in for a hug. "I wish I could make this go away but it's something we have to eventually deal with, so I think we should go ahead and tell them tonight."

There was a knock on Rory's window making the two of them break apart quickly from the hug. When Rory saw her grandmother she nearly jumped into the backseat of the car. When she was finally able to gather herself, she rolled the window down to see what she wanted.

"Grandma, you scared me."

"You and your mother scare easily. Do you know how many times Lorelai has said that to me?"

"I can't imagine."

"Why are the two of you sitting in the car? Come inside for God sakes."

"Oh well we were just waiting for mom to get here so that we could all go in together."

"Your mother called about ten minutes ago, she said there was an emergency at the inn. She will be running a few minutes late tonight."

It was at that time that Rory noticed her cell phone lying in the middle of the console of the car. There were two missed calls; she had forgotten to turn her cell phone off of silent after classes were over. Giving Dean one last look she began to step out of the car and Dean followed her lead.

"Dean, it's so nice to see you again. What's it been now a little over a year?"

"Yeah it has, I haven't been to your house since that night you threw the mating party for Rory."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry did you have another name for it?"

"Rory is young; it's important that she socializes with people her own age."

"Rory does socialize with people her own age; she didn't need for you to invite every Ivy League male within a hundred mile radius to gawk at her."

"Dean please stop. This isn't going to help things; you're just making it worse." She whispered close to him so her grandmother was unable to hear her.

"You're right Dean. Maybe it was a bit out of line to put Rory in that situation, especially considering she didn't know about it ahead of time."

"Well thank you for acknowledging that."

"Next time we want to get rid of you, we will be sure to let her know what the plan is." Emily said walking away from the two back toward the house.

An angry and speechless Dean stared back at Rory. "Dean, don't get mad."

"That woman is crazy. Who the hell does she think she is? Trying to run other people's lives like that."

"Let's just go inside and get this night over with. I can't believe you said that anyway."

"Unlike you I no longer care what your grandparents think of me, not that they ever thought anything except horrible things about me in the first place."

"What made you so angry all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. There's just something about your grandma that really gets to me."

"Come on let's go inside. And could you please try to be nice, even if it hurts?"

"Yeah, I'll try."

Dean and Rory walked inside without knocking. Seeing no one by the door they moved to the living room where they found Emily and Richard with drinks.

"Oh how nice of the two of you to finally join us." Emily said coldly.

Rory could tell Dean was already getting frustrated so she squeezed his hand for reassurance, she knew that everything would be okay when he did the same to her.

"So would the two of you like a drink?" Richard asked walking towards the cart. "What will it be tonight Rory, a martini?"

"Oh no thanks Grandpa, I'll just have a water."

"Dean?"

"Water is fine for me too, thank you."

Both of them took a seat on the couch. Dean made sure to sit as close to Rory as possible. Mainly to be there if she needed him when everything was revealed but secondly to make Emily more uncomfortable. Richard handed them their waters and sat back down.

"So Dean, what have you been up to lately?" Richard asked.

"I've actually just been working a lot, trying to save some money for our future."

"Did you just say our future?"

"Yeah I did."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I meant exactly what I said. I'm saving money for mine AND Rory's future."

"What makes you think that your future with Rory is going to last long enough for you to have to support her?"

"I don't think, I know. We both love each other very much and we plan on being together regardless of what the two of you think of me."

Richard began to chuckle at what Dean had said. Emily joined him in the laughter within seconds.

"Rory, we should tell them." Dean whispered making sure they couldn't hear him.

Rory was a pale white and felt sicker then ever. "Would the two of you excuse us? I need to talk to Dean about something in private." Rory asked her voice wavering.

Emily nodded. Dean and Rory left the couch and went up the stairs to the nearest bathroom leaving her grandparents alone in the living room.

"What do you think the two of them could be talking about?" Emily asked Richard.

"Who knows? That kid has always been trouble and if he thinks he is going to be spending the rest of his life with my granddaughter he must be delusional."

"Well I'm going to find out what they are talking about. The two of them are acting awfully strange tonight and I think something is going on that we are unaware of. Do you think he proposed to her?" Emily asked thinking out loud.

"Emily, the boy couldn't even afford an engagement ring."

"I'm going upstairs to find out what's going on."

"I'll be here." Richard replied unconcerned.

Emily slowly made her way up the stairs to ensure that she wouldn't be heard. Once she heard voices whispering she stopped as close as she could get without risking getting caught, stopping just in time to hear the most vital part of their conversation.

"I don't like seeing you like this. Scared to death that they are going to disapprove, who cares what they think? Their opinion of this isn't going to change the fact that you're pregnant with my child. They can love it or hate it but either way I'm fine with it. Hell I wouldn't mind if they did act like jerks about all of this because that would mean that my baby wouldn't have to be raised around such criticizing people."

Once she heard what Dean had said she threw her hands to her mouth in order to keep from screaming out loud. Trying to hold back tears she made her way back down the stairs without be detected. Richard saw the expression on her face when she came back into the living room and immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Emily what's wrong, what is it?"

"She's pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

"Emily what's wrong? What is it?"

"She's pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Richard asked now concerned.

"That's what he said upstairs. They are up there right now arguing over rather or not they should tell us."

"How could she be so irresponsible? This is it, she has ruined her life. She becomes more and more like her mother everyday. The thought of her having to marry that...that boy, it just makes me sick."

"No Richard, we are not going to pressure them into getting married."

"What do you mean? If Rory is pregnant then she should marry the father of the baby. It's the proper thing to do Emily; a child needs a mother and a father."

"We can't pressure them into doing anything. This is exactly how they are expecting us to react, when she does decide to tell us I want you to follow my lead. From what I heard upstairs if we are ever going to see our first grandchild we are going to have to put on quite a show for them tonight."

"Emily this is absurd, I'm not just going to pretend everything is okay."

"Richard they are both adults. Rory is almost twenty two years old; this isn't going to be like it was with Lorelai."

"So what do you suppose we do?"

"Just follow my lead when the time comes. And remember you have to be completely surprised by the news when she tells us."

The doorbell rang making them both jump. As Emily went to answer the door Rory and Dean made their way downstairs hoping that the doorbell meant that Lorelai had now arrived.

"Lorelai is now here Richard." Emily said as the two entered the living room.

"Hey dad."

"Hello Lorelai. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure."

"Mom you're finally here." Rory said practically running down the stairs to get to her.

"Yeah, sorry I'm so late. Sookie had an incident in the kitchen at the Inn. We may need to re-staff soon." She said with a smile. "But anyways I didn't miss anything important did I?" Lorelai asked mainly looking in Rory's direction.

"Oh no, we've just been…talking." Rory thought to herself _yelling is more like it_.

"So mom, shouldn't dinner be ready?"

"Yes actually it's been ready. We have been waiting for your arrival; Sophia has been keeping the food warm."

"Well then let's go eat, shall we?"

"Yes let's." Emily said walking into the dining area followed by Richard.

Dean, Rory and Lorelai stayed behind on purpose to catch each other up.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Lorelai whispered.

"Are you kidding me? You weren't even here yet. I was depending on you to be here for support and then you go and show up late."

"What were you and Dean doing upstairs?"

"Rory kind of started to freak out a bit. I was trying to convince her to tell them and get this over with."

"Dean's right, the longer you wait the harder this is going to be."

"I know, let's just go do this."

Rory turned away from them and went to join Emily and Richard in the dining room. Dean and Lorelai quickly followed and took their seats as well. Everyone seemed to make it through dinner without fighting, which Rory found strange considering Dean and Emily barely made it out of the driveway before their first argument that day. Once everyone finished dessert they all sat around the table in silence. Emily decided to be the one to break it.

"Rory how is school going? Has it been hard for you to catch up after taking a few months off?"

"Actually no, everything is going fine. I'm going to be taking some classes this summer to make up for the semester I missed. I plan on still graduating on time."

"That's such good news. Richard did you hear that? Rory still plans on graduating on time."

"Yes I did. That's wonderful news Rory. Dean have you thought about going back to school?"

"Not really, like I said earlier I'm just trying to work as much as I can right now and save money."

"Yes that's right you mentioned that, for your and Rory's future correct?"

"Yeah."

"Have the two of you talked about getting married? I mean if you are saving money for your future there must be a reason. It sounds like the two of you have plans that maybe you aren't telling us about."

"Dean and I are not getting married Grandpa." Rory said with confidence.

After Dean heard the severity in her voice he turned to her with a very concerned look on his face. He thought about asking the obvious question of why not but before he could get anything out Rory began to speak again.

"But we are going to have a baby together. Congratulations the two of you are going to be great grandparents by Thanksgiving." Rory stated quickly before she lost the confidence to finish.

Lorelai had to restrain from busting out in laughter after Rory's Thanksgiving comment, which resulted in a very wide grin instead.

"Richard did you hear Rory? We are going to be great grandparents."

"Yes Emily I heard her. Must you repeat everything she says by asking if I heard her? I'm sitting just as close to them as you are, I'm well aware of what is being said."

"I can't wait to tell the girls at the D.A.R., you realize they will want to throw you a baby shower? So how far along are you?" Emily said with a smile.

"Oh um well a guess a little over a month at this point." Rory said nervously expecting the calm mood to change anytime.

"You have gone to see a doctor haven't you? It is very important to see the doctor often when you are pregnant."

"Yes Grandma, Dean and I have gone to see a doctor. We have another appointment for an ultrasound in a week and a half."

"Well I'm excited, Richard aren't you excited about this?"

"Yes, couldn't be happier. That is as long as Rory is going to finish school."

"Yes Grandpa, I'm going to finish school. I've already worked everything out."

Richard just nodded in approval.

"Lorelai, what do you think of this? You are going to be an even younger Grandma then I was."

"I'm coming around to the idea. Not nearly as fast as the two of you just did but I'm still working through it."

"Well I think it's just wonderful."

"Yes mom, you've already said that." Lorelai said disbelievingly.

"I'm so glad that the two of you are happy about this. Dean and I were both worried that your reaction wasn't going to be a good one. I feel so much better about this now that I know the two of you are happy for us. Thank you so much for being understanding."

"Of course Rory, we're your grandparents. Why shouldn't we be happy about you having a baby with someone you are in a committed relationship with? You know what's funny though, I didn't even know you and Dean were back together until your mother told me yesterday he would be coming to dinner. How long have the two of you been back together?"

Rory wasn't sure how to answer the question without upsetting Emily and Richard. Lorelai quickly took notice of her discomfort and also began to realize exactly what her parents were up to.

"Rory are you feeling okay? You look pale, maybe you and Dean should head home. I'm sure you've had enough excitement for one night."

"Yeah I am a little tired. I guess Dean and I will see you two next week at dinner." Rory said as she and Dean stood up to leave.

"Of course, we'll see you then."

As soon as Rory and Dean were outside of the box Emily's expression changed drastically revealing to Lorelai that she was right about the situation.

"What the hell is going on with the two of you? I know you don't approve of this."

"You told them to go home…is she living with him?"

"Not yet, but she will be soon. Why did you do this to them? Are you really that selfish that you're going to smile to her face and pretend to approve when you really just want to scream and tell her how much you are disappointed in her?"

"You are her mother Lorelai, you have to fix this. That boy has no future, at least when you got pregnant it was with someone worthy of marrying, not that you cared."

"I have already told Rory and Dean exactly how I feel about this. I'm happy for them, even though I did tell Rory that I wish she could have waited until she finished school."

"She ignored your mother's question. How long have the two of them been back together?" Richard asked.

"They started to see each other again in January."

"Lorelai, it is only February now."

"I'm aware mom."

"You mean she got pregnant right away? What was it the first night they were together?"

Lorelai's silence answered the question for her.

"Oh my God, this is worse then we thought Richard. She is just staying with him out of pity."

"No, it's not like that. They both really do love each other."

"Well then why doesn't she want to marry him Lorelai? She was very clear on that subject."

"I'm gonna go now. Thank you for another lovely evening at the Gilmore's."

Lorelai left the house leaving the two of them to figure everything else out on their own. Meanwhile Dean and Rory were now almost halfway home.

"Dean you haven't said anything since we left the house, are you okay?"

"Not exactly."

"Why not, what's wrong? You were right I was worried over nothing, Richard and Emily were fine with us having a baby."

"Rory come on, you really didn't fall for that did you? Don't you think it's a little odd that your grandmother goes from talking about getting rid of me to I'm so glad you are the father of our great grandchild? I don't think so."

"You think that were just pretending to be happy for us?" Rory asked now with a sad expression.

"I know they were."

"Okay well even if they were, it doesn't change anything. I still want to be with you. Why are you still upset?"

"I'm not upset with your grandparents. I'm upset with you."

"Why?"

"Would it really be that horrible for you to be married to me?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Dean I never said that I didn't want to marry you."

"Yes you did, about fifteen minutes ago."

Rory thought for a moment trying to figure out what Dean was referring to. When she realized how he got the impression she felt horrible.

"You mistook what I said. Grandpa was asking if we had plans to get married, which I wasn't expecting from him by the way, and after he said that it just felt like the right time to clarify that our news was the baby not a marriage. I didn't mean that I didn't want to marry you, it's just that we haven't really talked about it yet."

"Well then maybe we should talk about it."

"Okay…we can talk about it." Rory said a little nervous.

"Well from the sound of your voice it seems I will be going first. I love you and I'm pretty sure you know that, you also know that I would do anything for you and there is nothing I want more then to spend the rest of our lives together raising a family…"

"Yes." Rory said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Yes I will marry you."

Dean laughed. "Well that's wonderful to hear but I haven't asked you to marry me yet."

"Oh." Rory said realizing she had jumped ahead in the conversation.

"What I was going to say was I'm ready when you are but I don't want to rush into getting married just because of the baby. So if that's the only reason behind you wanting to get married I don't think we should."

"Dean I would never just marry you because I got pregnant. I'm in love with you. Until you came back in my life recently I stayed up at night thinking about you, wondering where you were, who you were with, if you were thinking about me. I've always known that you were the one for me and I'm so glad I now have another chance to make up for the mistakes I've made in the past."

Dean reached for her hand to hold. "I think we will both know when the time is right."

"Yeah, I think we will too."

Rory's cell phone began to light up the console.

"Now I notice it ringing." She said annoyed as she picked it up. "Hello."

"I'm sure you've figured it out by now but your grandparents are full of it. Everything they told you two…lies."

"Actually I fell for it, believe it or not, but Dean filled me in with what was really happening once we were on the road."

"So how did they know before you told them?"

"I don't know, I didn't say anything until you got there. You heard the whole conversation. You think they knew ahead of time?"

"Emily and Richard do not think that well on their feet. They had to have known what you were going to tell them, they were just way too prepared. Did you and Dean mention the baby while you were upstairs?"

"Well…yeah I guess we did. That is the reason why we were up there in the first place."

"And their hand is finally revealed."

"You think Grandma was spying on us?"

"No I don't think, I know she was. If only you could have heard some of the things they said after the two of you left."

"Like what?"

"No Rory, you really don't want to hear that kind of stuff."

"No, I want to know. Just tell me."

"Well I told them that the two of you were going to be moving in together soon and they completely disapproved. They asked once again when the two of you started dating again and I told them. They didn't like the answer I gave…because it happened right away they think that you are staying with Dean out of pity."

"Mom you know that's not true."

"Yes I do but that's not even the worst of it."

"Geez what else did they say?"

"Well if I remember correctly I will do my best to quote them exactly…_You are her mother Lorelai, you have to fix this. That boy has no future, at least when you got pregnant it was with someone worthy of marrying." _

"Its worse then I thought it would be."

"Yeah, I know it hurts to know how they really feel but I wanted you to know the truth. You're an adult now and there is no reason why they shouldn't treat you like one."

"I'm glad I know how they really feel. It makes a big difference."

"Alright well I'm sure Dean is sitting next to you dying to know what is going on so I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we can stop by tomorrow. Mom, you do know that I'm spending the whole weekend at Dean's place?"

"Yeah I do. And about that… I was going to tell you if you are ready to move in with Dean now, you can. You don't have to stay the extra few weeks; I can tell the two of you are ready. I don't want to hold you back."

"Thanks mom. We can talk more about it tomorrow."

"Alright, well don't do anything I wouldn't do. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

Just as Rory hung up the phone they were pulling into his driveway. She could feel the tears coming but tried to hold them back, she was unsuccessful."

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"It's over. You got what you wished for."

"What's over?"

"My relationship with my grandparents, they said horrible things about us to mom after we left. They don't want me to be with you."

"Rory I didn't want this to happen but I had a pretty good idea how they were going to take the news. When I said that we would be better off without them…I really meant me. If you still want to have a relationship with them, that's fine with me."

"No, I don't want a relationship with them. If they can't accept you as being the person I want to spend the rest of my life with then I don't need them."

"Hey, you got to cheer up. You are letting them have too much of an effect on you. Don't let them ruin our first night back together for what seems like forever."

"You're right, let's go inside. All of this stays here in the car and tomorrow it will be gone completely."

They began their walk to the front door and Rory realized she hadn't told Dean the good news after the bad.

"I do have something positive to tell you…"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Mom said she doesn't mind if I move in with you right away."

Dean smiled. "Well then we have something to celebrate." He said picking her up and carrying her through the doorway. "Welcome home."


	12. Chapter 12

"So are we doing anything special with your mom tonight? Or is this going to just be a typical night?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I wasn't sure how I should dress. If we are going out, I'd like to wear something besides a t-shirt and jeans."

"I think we will just stay in. Maybe have a movie night. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect."

"I can't believe I have to move my stuff again. I'm so tired of moving."

"Well I have good news for you."

"What?"

"This is the last time you are going to have to move for a long time. Or at least until we decide to move and maybe get a house later on."

"We should wait until I finish school to get a house."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dean smiled at Rory; she almost seemed a bit sad. "Are you feeling okay today?"

"Yeah I actually feel great today."

"What's with the sadness then?"

"I'm scared Dean."

"Of what?"

"Of this." She said pointing to her stomach. "Can we do this? Are we going to be good parents? I can't even take care of an animal much less a baby."

"Rory you are going to be a great mother, just like Lorelai was to you. And I will always be here for you and the baby; you have nothing to be scared about."

"Thanks Dean." She said hugging him tight. "It always makes me feel better when I tell you how I feel. I'm glad I'm able to talk to you like this."

"You realize it will be my turn to freak out about all of this soon and you will have to console me the same way?"

"Yes I do. And I will be here for you Dean just like you are always there for me."

"We really are going to be okay. We can do this."

"I know."

"You ready to go to your moms house?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"I feel like we should knock or something…" Rory said as they approached the door.

"You sort of still live here. Why should you knock?"

"I don't know, it just feels weird is all."

"Well can we go inside now?"

"Oh yeah, lets go inside."

She opened the door and called for Lorelai.

"Mom, we are here. Where are you?"

The house was silent and there wasn't a sign of anyone being home.

"Did you call and tell her we were on our way?"

"No, she asked me yesterday to come over. I just assumed she would be here."

"Well she probably just went out for a while. You want to just hang out until she gets back? We could start packing some of your stuff."

"Yeah sure, that's a pretty good idea actually."

They walked into Rory's bedroom and both stood still at the door examining the room.

"Well at least you haven't unpacked everything yet."

"I really really don't want to do this again." She said putting emphasis on the second really.

"Just lie down. I'll take care of it. Where are the empty boxes?"

"In the corner." She said pointing from her bed that she had already plopped down on.

Dean grabbed one of the large boxes and moved towards her books.

"We both know you can't live without most of these." He said as he began to pack them in the box.

"Most? Try all of them."

"What's this?" He asked pulling a box from behind the books he had already packed away.

"Oh that's pictures."

"Of what?"

"I don't know, of everything of everyone."

Dean opened the box and noticed the picture lying on the top of the pile right away. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, I was four in that picture."

"You look really happy."

"It was summer, we were about to go swimming in the lake. My dad was supposed to visit me and when he didn't show up my mom declared it a girl's only day. I still remember that day; we really did have a lot of fun."

"I've changed my mind."

"About what?"

"I want a girl instead of a boy."

"Why?"

"Because look how beautiful you were and still are. And I want her to look like you."

"You realize that we could still have a girl and she very well could look like you instead of me?"

"I never thought about that. Okay now I'm freaked out."

"Ah you two don't have anything to worry about." Lorelai said from her bedroom door causing both of them to jump.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you know, haven't you heard? When two ugly people have a baby the baby always turns out cute."

"Gee thanks a lot mom. Where have you been anyway?"

"Oh I was at Luke's. How long have you been here?"

"Just a little while. I just assumed that you would be home."

"You were wrong."

"Clearly. So Dean and I thought maybe we could just stay in tonight and watch a movie. Is that okay with you?" Rory asked following her mom into the kitchen.

"Yeah movie night sounds great. So do my eyes deceive me or are the two of you already packing your stuff?"

"Well actually it was just Dean who was packing. So yes your eyes do deceive you. I thought you were okay about me going ahead and moving out?"

"I am. I'm just going to miss you that's all."

"I'm just going to be living a few blocks away. I promise to visit all the time."

"I promise to visit you and Dean all the time too." Lorelai said in a sing song voice.

"So have you talked to Grandma today?"

"No, have you?"

"No, and I'm not going to either. She and Grandpa both owe Dean and me an apology and until that happens I'm not going there anymore."

"Well I'm definitely taking your side on this one. No more Friday night dinners with the parents. YES."

"Rory, Lorelai could you come in here please?" Dean shouted from the Rory's room.

They both rushed over to the door to see what was wrong.

"Does this belong to you?" He asked pointing at Paul Anka who had made himself comfortable next to Dean while resting a paw on Dean's leg.

"Aw Dean Paul Anka likes you." Rory said lowering herself to pet Paul Anka.

"Yeah and you didn't even have to put sugar on your toes. You should feel superior." Lorelai said.

"When did you get a dog?"

"It's been almost a year now."

"Why didn't I see him before?"

"Oh well Dean don't take it personally but Paul Anka has to get used to a person before he just shows himself to you. I mean geez Rory what was it a week before he finally appeared around you?"

"Yeah and then I still had to use the sugar on the toe thing."

Paul Anka made a whimper noise and ran outside of the room.

"Oh we have to stop talking about him. I can tell he's starting to feel self conscious."

"You think that Paul Anka is going to like our baby?" Rory asked.

"Well you can always put the baby up for adoption if he doesn't come around within the first few weeks. I'm going to go to Doose's and get the movie essentials. Is there anything in particular the two of you would like for me to get?"

"Just the usual is fine mom."

"What no weird pregnancy cravings yet?"

"No not yet."

"Alright well I'll be back soon." Lorelai announced as she made her way to the door.

"Wow you've already packed all of my books."

"Well just the ones that are visible. I haven't made it under the bed or in the drawers yet."

"You're doing such a great job that I might just let you pack all of my stuff."

"It's my lucky day."

"Yes it is."

Rory pulled Dean towards her and kissed him. "Is it going to be a lucky night too?"

"Maybe." She teased.

They went in for another kiss but Dean stopped just before their lips met.

"Paul Anka is watching us."

"As long as it isn't the real Paul Anka, I don't care." She said pulling him back to her.


	13. Chapter 13

2 Weeks Later…

"I can't find anything. This place is a mess. When we get back home today we have got to finish taking all of my stuff out of boxes."

"That's fine with me. I've been trying to help you get unpacked now for two weeks."

"Well it's not like either of us are home at the same time anymore. Now that we moved in together I see less of you now then I did when I lived with my mom."

"Rory you know that's not my fault, I try to be here when you need me. Most of the shifts Tom has available right now are only at night and you have to go to school during the day."

"I'm just tired Dean. I'm tried of being alone and I'm tired of feeling sick, I don't want to be pregnant anymore."

"You're just upset because everything is a mess right now. Once we get everything cleaned up I promise things will go back to normal." Dean said trying to calm Rory down but not really succeeding.

"We're going to be late if we don't go soon." Rory replied with attitude.

"Fine let's go."

Dean grabbed his keys and headed for the door leaving Rory to fend for herself. He turned and realized she wasn't following behind but instead remained sitting on the couch.

"Are you coming or not?"

"I'm sorry Dean." Rory said staring down at the ground beneath her.

He sighed and went back to her side. "I'm sorry too. I know you have a lot to deal with right now and me giving you a hard time isn't going to help any."

"No Dean I'm the one giving you a hard time, you have been nothing but supportive or at least you've tried to be."

"Is there something I should be doing that I'm not?" Dean asked concerned.

"No, it's just when you're here I get in this mood where I just want to relax and be alone and then when you're not around the only thing I can think of is you being here with me again."

"I promise everything will eventually work itself out. We do have to get going though or we are going to miss our doctors' appointment."

"Alright I'm ready." Dean smiled and helped her up off the couch.

The drive didn't take as long as it seemed to last time they had an appointment. They arrived just in time. Things went a little smoother for Dean this time. He knew that he couldn't annoy Rory the way he had a done before not even really meaning to in reflection of him being so nervous. Rory and Dean were placed in an exam room and were left there for a while alone.

"So are you seeing the same doctor today?" Dean asked trying to make conversation.

"Um I'm not sure actually. I think there are five doctors in this practice so any of them could possibly show up."

"Well I hope we get the same lady from last time, I liked her, and she was nice."

"Yes she was."

Just as Rory finished speaking a young male doctor walked into the exam room and introduced himself.

"Hello, how are we today?"

"Good thanks." Rory replied with a smile while Dean sat back in his seat with a concerned look on his face.

"My name is Dr. Trucco. I'm actually going to be your primary doctor from this point on."

"Oh okay." Rory replied.

"What happened to Dr. Anderson?" Dean asked.

"Well she actually isn't going to be working as much lately. She will be taking some time off for personal reasons."

"Of course." Dean murmured under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" The doctor asked.

"Oh nothing. Go on."

"Well Rory today we will eventually do an ultrasound to make sure everything looks normal for the stage of pregnancy that you're currently in. That's seven weeks correct?"

"Yeah, well at least it will be in a few more days. We established that much at the last visit." She said with a laugh looking back at Dean who was not smiling.

"While you're here we will go ahead and do all the standard first pregnancy checkups. First I'm going to go ahead and ask you some questions that will make things go a little smoother."

Rory nodded.

"Let's start with family history. Both of you actually…any heart problems, diabetes, cancer in the family?"

"Not that I know of. We had a little scare there once with my grandpa but it turned out to be angina if that counts."

"How about you Mr. Gilmore?"

"It's Mr. Forester and no…no problems like that in my family."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize. I saw Ms. Gilmore's form and just assumed the two of you were married."

"Not yet but we will be." Dean replied.

"Alright well I'll give you some forms to take back home with you that focus on more details of family history. It would be helpful if both of you would fill that out and bring it back for the next visit. Also while you're here today we will check your weight, blood pressure, take some blood, and do a pelvic exam."

"Wow a lot to do today huh?"

"Yes but it's better to do all of these tests at once. I'm going to get a monitor for the ultrasound machine…I'll be back in a few minutes."

The doctor left the room leaving Dean and Rory alone once again.

"What's with you?" Rory asked Dean.

"Nothing, what makes you think something is wrong with me?"

"Well you weren't exactly your friendliest with the doctor. Why are you being rude?"

"I don't know Rory I just don't feel right with him being the doctor. Isn't there another woman doctor you can see?"

"That's what this is all about because it's a guy…if anyone should be nervous about this it should be me but I'm fine. It's not like he is going to see you naked…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Didn't you hear what he said…I'm getting a pelvic exam today?"

Dean's face went from concerned to furious when he realized what Rory was trying to tell him, he hadn't picked up on exactly what it was earlier when the doctor mentioned it.

"Doesn't this make you uncomfortable? I mean a strange man seeing and touching you there. I don't like this at all."

"Dean he is a doctor, this is not a big deal."

"Well I'm not leaving when it happens. I'm staying in the room with you."

"Good, I don't want you to leave."

The doctor knocked on the door and began to roll the monitor inside and began hooking it up.

"Alright, we are all set. Rory if you would just lift your shirt up so we can see your belly. Oh and Dean you might want to sit on the other side of Rory you will have a better view of the monitor." Dean relocated as the doctor has suggested but stayed quiet. "Okay Rory this may be a little cold at first."

The doctor spread the cool gel onto Rory's stomach and she cringed a little at the sudden effect of it but quickly recovered. The machine soon started to make a swoosh noise and got the attention of Dean and Rory.

"Alright, it's going to be small but we will be able to see the baby at this point. Give me just a sec…ah here we are, right there." He said as he moved the cursor on the screen to point at the baby. "You see that?"

"I see something; I don't think that it looks much like a baby though." Rory replied.

"You won't be able to make out the form of a baby for a few more weeks but that's definitely the little person right there." He said pointing once again.

"Dean look that's our baby."

Dean smiled back at Rory and squeezed her hand. The doctor continued to move around Rory's stomach searching for anything that may be out of the ordinary.

"Is it normal for both of us to be having mood swings right now?" Rory asked referring to her and Dean.

The doctor smiled back. "Yes actually, perfectly normal. Depending on the amount of time you spend with one another the father can experience sympathy pains as well. The best thing to do is just be supportive of one another…." The doctor's voice trailed off as he finished his sentence. "I'm sorry, I need to confer with one of the other doctors really quick…I'll be right back." The doctor took one last look at the screen and left the room.

"What's that all about?" Dean asked.

"I don't know I hope everything is okay."

A few minutes passed and Dr. Trucco returned with another male doctor. He pointed at the screen and asked if what he thought was correct and the other doctor confirmed and smiled back at Rory and Dean.

"Congratulations." He said to them before exiting the room.

"What's going on? Why did you have to get another doctor to see the screen?"

"Well I haven't been doing this for too long; this is a first for me and I wanted to make sure before I said anything to the two of you."

"What is it?"

"You're going to have twins."


	14. Chapter 14

"Dean are you okay? You've hardly said five words since the doctor told us about the twins?" Rory asked from the passenger seat as they drove back home.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed is all." Dean squeezed Rory's hand as reassurance.

"I realize that this is going to be really hard for us, especially with me having to finish school but I'm really happy about this Dean. How odd is it to think that we are going to be the parents of TWO children in seven months?"

"Very odd."

"I can't wait to tell mom, she isn't going to believe us."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I figured we could just go have dinner with her and Luke tonight. We can say we have big news and it will drive her crazy making her wait until dinner to find out."

"You do realize though that you are now going to be twice the size that you had imagined? I mean you're carrying around two babies…just imagine those last few months."

"Dean…why would you say something like that? You know I'm in a good mood."

Dean began to laugh. "I'm sorry; you would have realized it eventually. I just beat you to it."

"I'm glad you find this so amusing."

"I told you no matter how fat you get, I'll still love you."

"We still haven't told your parents." Rory said almost in a panic.

"I know."

"Well I mean we haven't even told them that I'm pregnant…now we are going to have to go to them and tell them I'm pregnant with twins."

"Yeah and…"

"They are going to be upset that we didn't tell them before now."

"I think they can handle it. Are you going to tell Emily and Richard about the twins?"

Rory's face suddenly became concerned. "No I'm not. I'm not talking to them until they apologize for the way they treated us."

"You know whatever you want to do is fine with me. You can talk to them you know? I don't care if they hate me."

"I know Dean but I do. You're part of who I am now and if they can't accept you then they can't accept me either."

"I just wanted you to know that if you do decide to talk to them, I don't mind."

"Thanks."

They pulled up to the apartment and went inside revealing the mess that they had left behind and had since forgotten about after the news of the twins.

"We still have to clean." Rory mumbled in a not so happy tone.

"Yes we do…" Dean looked around at the mess everywhere. "This isn't going to work."

"Yes it will, eventually we will both stop being lazy and get everything organized."

"No I mean this apartment. We can't live here anymore. In seven months we're going to be a family of four and our stuff barely fits in here."

"Well we can't get a house right now, we can't afford it."

"I'll figure something out, we are going to have to move somewhere with a lot more room then this."

"Dean it's too early. You said we could wait until I finished school."

"That was before we knew we were having twins Rory."

"We don't have the money and I don't want you to have to work more then you already do. What's the point in buying a house that we will all fit in if you're never there with us?"

"Maybe you should ask your dad for money…I know we said that neither of us wanted to ask for anything but you know he has plenty to spare and he has asked you what you wanted before."

"Oh no…"

"Okay or not."

"No it's not that…I just realized I haven't told my dad that I was pregnant yet."

"So…I haven't told my mom and dad either."

"I need to call him."

"Why don't you call him tonight while we are at your mom's house? You can put him on speakerphone and tell everyone the about the twins at the same time."

"I think we should just invite him to dinner."

"Or we could also do that."

The phone began to ring and Dean walked over to answer it.

"Hello."

"Dean finally…I've been trying to reach for the past few days."

Dean's facial expression changed quickly but Rory was unable to figure out what it had meant.

"Hey mom. Yeah sorry about that I've been working a lot more lately. I've been meaning to call you actually."

Rory now realized what the change of mood was for and continued to sit and watch Dean have the conversation.

"I have some news actually…good news. You remember Rory right?"

"How could we forget Rory?" She said a bit dryly.

"Alright well she and I are back together."

"Is that your good news Dean?"

"Sort of but there's more to it."

"Please tell me you didn't get married again so soon?" His mother asked concerned.

"No mom we didn't get married but we are going to have a baby; two of them actually."

"I'm sorry Dean I must have heard you wrong…did you just say that you are going to have two babies with Rory Gilmore?"

"Yeah mom Rory's pregnant with twins."

"When did this happen? I thought you were seeing another girl. What was her name?"

"No mom that's over, it's been over."

"Dean you were just getting your life back on track from the mess that girl has caused you. Why would you go and wreck everything all over again?"

"Well it's great to hear how excited you are that you're going to be a grandma."

"Dean I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I just want things to be good for you again."

"They are." Dean looked up at Rory. "They're really great actually. I should go…Rory and I are having dinner with her parents tonight and we need to start getting ready."

"Rory is there with you?"

"Yeah she lives with me now."

"Oh I see. Dean?"

"Yeah mom."

"Would the two of you like to come here for dinner sometime next week?"

"I'm sure we could arrange that. I should talk to Rory about it first though. I'll call you later and let you know when we will be able to." Dean smiled and Rory knew that she could let out a sigh of relief at that moment.

"Alright, I'll talk to you then. Bye Dean."

"Bye mom."

Dean hung up the phone and looked back at Rory.

"Well…how did she take it? And why did you just do that on the phone? I thought we were going to talk to them in person."

"It went better then I had expected and I figured I would just get it over with since she was on the phone."

"Well what did she say?"

"She wants us to come to dinner sometime next week…I told her I would ask you when would be a good time and call her back with the details."

"Speaking of dinner…we should get ready. You go ahead and take a shower and I'm going to call my dad and invite him to dinner."

"Alright I'll be quick…I know you want a shower too."

"And that's why I love you." She said with a smile and gave him a quick kiss as he left the room.

Rory quickly dug her cell phone out of her purse and dialed her dad's number. Christopher noticed her name on the caller ID and quickly answered.

"Hey kiddo…what's up?"

"Hey dad. Are you busy tonight?"

"Well Gigi and I were going to watch "Pirates of the Caribbean" if that counts. Why?"

"I was hoping you could come to dinner tonight at mom's place."

"Mom's place…last I heard you were living there too. What gives?"

"I moved out. And that's part of the reason I need you to come to dinner tonight. I have some big news."

"Uh oh you sound serious. Does your mom already know about whatever this big news is?"

"She knows part of it but not all of it."

"What time should we be there?"

"Is eight okay?"

"Yeah perfect, just enough time to arrive twenty minutes late."

"We'll see you then."

"Bye Rory."

Rory hung up the phone just as Dean walked out of the bedroom with wet hair and a towel wrapped around him.

"It's all yours." Dean said as he walked past her and into the kitchen.

Rory smiled at the comment and quickly followed him into the kitchen where he was now pouring a glass of juice. When she finally caught up she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Hey you almost made me spill this." He said turning around to face her.

"Well you did say that this was all mine and I just came to collect." She explained as her hands found his chest.

Dean smiled back at her. "You do realize I was referring to the shower?"

"I know…but since you haven't gotten dressed I figured I could have you and the shower."

Dean quickly placed the glass of juice on the counter behind him and simply replied. "Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

Dean and Rory knocked on Lorelai's door and waited for a response.

"I still feel weird knocking on the door." Rory said.

"Why don't you just go inside then?"

"I don't know I feel weird doing that too."

Lorelai pulled open the door revealing Rory and Dean.

"Oh it's just the two of you…why didn't you just come inside?" Lorelai asked.

"Dean wanted to knock." Rory quickly accused.

"Alright but Dean it's okay you know…I mean I'm sort of used to both of you by now if it's open come on in."

"Duly noted, I'll be sure to come on in next time." Dean said giving Rory an I told you so look.

"Dean if you don't mind I would like to talk with Rory alone for a few minutes?"

"Oh no of course not, take your time." Dean said as he made his way to the living room and flipped on the television.

Lorelai pulled Rory into the kitchen to talk.

"So…how did everything go at the doctor's office?"

"Oh good really good."

"So the baby is healthy…no worries?"

"Yeah the baby is definitely healthy."

"Are you hiding something?"

"No…why do you think I'm hiding something?"

"I don't know you just have that guilty look on your face…you know you never could lie to mommy."

"I invited dad to dinner…you know to tell him about the baby. I hope you don't mind."

"Christopher is coming over tonight?"

"Yeah…is that okay?"

"Yeah its fine, it's just ever since your grandma and grandpa's wedding renewal things haven't been very good between Luke and Christopher. But I don't even think Luke is going to be here."

"Really…I was sort of hoping to have everyone around tonight?"

"Yeah well maybe he might make it, depends on how busy the diner gets."

"So who is cooking?"

"Well I thought it was just going to be me you and Dean so I assumed we would order pizza. Don't worry your dad would choose pizza over my cooking any day."

"Oh alright then."

Silence fell over the room and was broken moments later when Dean poked his head into the kitchen.

"Is it safe to come in? I was hoping to get some water."

"Yeah Dean…Rory isn't telling me something anyway so no more girl talk."

Dean and Rory exchanged a look between one another before he proceeded to get a glass for his water.

"Uh ha there is something going on with the two of you. I know what it is…the two of you did something really dirty before coming over here today didn't ya?"

The sudden sound of Dean's glass falling to the counter made Rory and Lorelai jump.

"Well somebody in this room is definitely guilty." Lorelai accused.

Dean picked up his glass, which luckily didn't break, and continued to fill it with water.

"I'm just going to be in the living room…let me know when it's safe to come back in." Dean said as he left the room.

Lorelai gave Rory a look that definitely said spill it.

"Alright fine Dean and I did something dirty before coming over here…so what?"

"I knew it." Lorelai continued to study Rory's facial expression realizing that really wasn't the secret at all. "Hey that's not really what you have to tell me…"

"Nope it's not. But I told dad that I wanted to tell both of you together so we will wait until he gets here too."

"That is so unfair…I've always been able to know things before Christopher."

"Sorry not this time."

"You're not my favorite anymore." Lorelai commented as she stood and walked towards the living room.

Rory quickly got up to follow her. "If I'm not your favorite then who is exactly? It's not like you have another daughter running around here."

Lorelai plopped down beside of Dean on the couch. "Dean is…so Dean anything new and exciting going on in your life?"

Dean looked to Rory for a sign of what to say.

"He isn't going to tell you mom."

"Nope not really." Dean replied after Rory.

"I hate when the two of you gang up on me like this."

"Mom we are not ganging up on you. You're just mad that we won't tell you before dad gets here. Look at it this way dad doesn't even know that I'm pregnant…you will be one up on him."

"I guess." Lorelai said with a pout and turned her attention to the TV.

"Dean told his parents." Rory blurted out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah…what they say?" Lorelai asked Dean.

"Well I just talked to my mom on the phone. She wasn't exactly chatty but she asked for me and Rory to come to dinner sometime this week."

"The two of you better get your story straight."

"What story?"

"You know…where are you going to live? Are you getting married? If not will the baby get your last name? What were you thinking? You know answers to questions like that."

"We're working on that." Dean answered as he looked over to Rory who was sitting on the other side of Lorelai.

"Mom you think that maybe I could sit by Dean?"

"Uh well sure." She said as she got up from the couch. "I need to order the pizza anyway; I don't think Luke will make it. So go ahead chat about all of the little secrets the two of you are keeping from everyone."

Dean laughed as Lorelai disappeared. "You know we really have a lot of planning to do."

"Yeah I guess we do."

"It's funny how you don't even think of some things and then your mom makes one comment and all of a sudden you have hundreds of questions in your head that need to be answered."

"I have a question…for you Dean."

Dean quickly realized the sudden mood change and became concerned. "What is it?"

"I'm ready…are you?"


	16. Chapter 16

"You mean…you're ready to get married?" Dean asked to clarify.

"Yeah I'm ready. I want us to be able to be a real family. And even though we haven't been back together for that long I know it's you. I know that you're the one for me, you always have been."

Dean stared back into her eyes before answering the question. "I love you so much and I also want for us to be a family…" Dean hesitated for a bit. "But I don't think that…"

"You don't think what? You don't want to get married? You don't think that this will work? Dean I mean it I really am here, a hundred percent."

Dean began to laugh a bit.

"I don't find this funny."

"Rory, what I was going to say was I don't think that we should wait any longer. I'm ready too."

Rory practically jumped onto Dean's lap and wrapped her arms around him tight. Lorelai walked back into the living room finding the two in that position.

"Excuse me, but should I disappear again?" Lorelai asked feeling awkward catching the two.

"No mom we're just excited."

"I see that."

"We just made a big decision. A life changing decision."

"Oh okay you've got my attention, spill." Lorelai said excitedly taking a seat back on the couch.

Just as Rory and Dean were about to tell her the news the doorbell rang and Lorelai rolled her eyes and stood from the couch once again to get the door. She pulled open the door revealing Christopher and Gigi.

"Dad you're here already." Rory said jumping from the couch and running towards him.

"Yeah the traffic wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." He explained as they made their way into the living room. "So what is this big news that you have to tell us?"

"We'll get to that shortly. Dad you remember Dean right?"

Christopher looked up at Dean and could easily read the look on his face. "Yeah I remember Dean." He said as his eyes turned and met Lorelai's to confirm what he suspected. "How have you been Dean?" He asked with a smile.

"Good…great actually."

"So the two of you are back together now? When did this happen?" Chris asked.

"Not too long ago actually. And I guess that brings us to our good news. Dad you have been out of the loop for the beginning of this so I will catch you up to speed with mom. Dean and I are going to have a baby, and no this wasn't planned but we are still very excited about this."

Christopher stared at everyone in the room for a moment before speaking. "Well that's great news, if this is what you want then I'm happy for you. But what about school?"

"I'm still going to finish school; it's all been worked out." Rory smiled at Dean. "There is more to tell both of you though." Rory had both Lorelai and Christopher's undivided attention. "We had a doctor's appointment earlier today and two of the doctor's confirmed that we are pregnant with twins."

"Oh my God, Rory I can't believe you've had this information and withheld it from me." Lorelai exclaimed.

"It's been really hard; I wanted to tell you and dad at the same time."

Lorelai and Rory came together for a hug and didn't let go even after the hug was over.

"Well Christopher what do you think? You're going to be a grandpa."

"If at least one of them ends up being a boy you have to name him after me. It's only fair; your mom got to name you and I've always been jealous about the whole name thing."

"I think we can arrange something." Rory walked back over to Dean and held onto him tightly. "We have something else we need to tell you."

"Wait a minute…something else. How could there be something else? You didn't prepare me for this Rory." Lorelai said panicky.

"Rory and I have decided that we are going to go ahead and get married before we have the babies."

"And before I become a blimp." Rory added.

"Well congratulations you two. When you said things had been going great, you really meant it didn't you?" Christopher said as he walked up to Dean for a quick hug. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks, it really means a lot to me and Rory that the two of you are supportive of everything."

"Rory can I see you in the kitchen?" Lorelai asked.

Rory took notice of how comfortable Dean had become with Christopher and decided it would be okay to leave the two alone for a while. Rory followed her mom into the kitchen. Lorelai quickly pulled her to the side and began to whisper.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I know that this is what's right. It feels so much better knowing that we are going to be together."

"Things change Rory, are you sure you don't want to wait a while. Just to make sure that this is the right thing to do?"

"No mom this is the right thing to do. I'll never be able to love anyone like I love Dean, he is the one for me and it just happens to be convenient that he is also the father of my children." Rory said smiling.

"So this really is what you want? It's not something that you rushed into because you felt like it had to be done?"

"No, this is completely and totally what I want to do."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Rory questioned not really sure what was going on in her mom's head.

"Okay then I want to make your dress. At least that way if you gain weight within a few days of the wedding I can fix it." Lorelai said as a tear began to slide down her face.

"Thanks mom."

Meanwhile back in the living room.

"You seem very together. You're not the least bit freaked about all of this?" Christopher asked Dean.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous."

"Don't worry; you're doing the right thing. Believe me if I could go back in time and change anything…I would have married Lorelai and been around for Rory. Sometimes I just sit and think about how different things could have been for all of us if we really were a family."

"Do you still love Lorelai?"

"I've never stopped and I never will."

"Then why did you marry someone else?"

"Why did you?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Don't worry; you're doing the right thing. Believe me if I could go back in time and change anything…I would have married Lorelai and been around for Rory. Sometimes I just sit and think about how different things could have been for all of us if we really were a family."

"Do you still love Lorelai?"

"I've never stopped and I never will."

"Then why did you marry someone else?"

"Why did you?" Christopher replied.

"How did you know about Lindsay?" Dean asked shocked.

"I might be out of the loop but I'm not that out of it."

"Well Lindsay was a mistake, a big mistake. I guess I'll blame it on being young, stupid and heartbroken."

"I can relate to that."

"Well if there's anything I've learned from what Rory and I have been through…it's never too late to make things right again."

Christopher nodded as he took in Dean's words. Just as he was about to speak Rory and Lorelai walked back into the room.

"Pizza delivery around here is getting slower and slower. They should have put together the fact that the longer it takes the pizza to arrive the smaller the tip gets." Lorelai complained. "Oh my gosh you're eating for three now. Should I have ordered you your own pizza?"

"Very funny mom."

"What…I'll admit when I was pregnant with you I ate plenty, not to mention all the weird cravings. Hey Christopher do you remember that time that I was dipping sliced pickles into bacon bits?"

"Yes I do, and thank you for making me sick once again. Your mom did have some of the weirdest cravings I've ever heard of. And I wasn't around as much as your grandparents, I'm sure they could tell you many stories." Everyone got quiet all of a sudden making Christopher feel awkward. "Okay was it something I said?"

"No, it's just we're not talking to grandma and grandpa right now. Dean and I told them about the baby and it wasn't very pretty."

"Once again I can relate." Christopher said now in a daze staring straight ahead.

The doorbell rang and Lorelai ran to the door to get the pizza. Returning to find four hungry faces staring back at her.

"I sure am glad I ordered two whole pizzas just for me." She said turning around and walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey, get back here." Everyone screamed in unison.

"Just kidding." Lorelai teased walking back into the living room and sitting the pizza on the table.

"So have you guys thought about a date yet? You did say earlier you wanted to get married before you became a blimp right?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah but we haven't really set a date or anything yet. I mean we actually decided to get married a few minutes before you got here."

"I must be slipping…the planning took place right here practically underneath me and I missed it completely." Lorelai complained.

"You're slipping and you're going to be a grandma soon…you know what that means." Christopher interjected.

"Okay enough about me getting old; let's talk about something more interesting." Lorelai smiled at Gigi who since she had arrived has been well behaved.

Christopher took notice of the smiles exchanged by Gigi and Lorelai and smiled back at her; both of them seem to be lost for a moment as they exchanged glances. Rory also taking notice of the situation thought it to be a bit awkward.

"So mom when does Luke get home anyway? We'd also like to tell him the good news." Rory asked bringing her mom and dad back to reality.

"Oh well I'm not sure, he hasn't called in a while. It depends on how late it is when he finishes at the diner. Actually lately he has been staying at his place anyway so I wouldn't wait on him if the two of you have something planned."

"Oh okay then I guess we can go see him tomorrow at the diner, we could eat there for lunch?" Rory asked Dean.

"Yeah sure." He replied with a smile. "Uh Rory can we talk in the kitchen really quick?"

"Um okay."

Rory and Lorelai exchanged curious glares as Rory stood to go meet Dean in the kitchen. She smiled at him as she walked up.

"What's going on, what do we need to talk in the kitchen?" Rory asked.

"Are you going to ask your dad…about the money?"

"I don't know…I mean do you think now is a good time for that?"

"Maybe not but we are going to have to find a bigger place. I think the sooner we do it the better."

"Alright I'll ask but let's wait a few days though okay?"

"Okay." Dean started to walk back towards the living room.

"Dean wait."

"Yeah what is it?" He asked walking back to her.

"Is it just me or is there something going on between the two of them in there?"

"Who…your mom and dad?"

"Yeah…who else would I be talking about?"

"I just wanted to clarify. And no it's not just you…" Dean walked closer to Rory so no one else could possibly hear what he was saying. "He is still in love with her Rory."


	18. Chapter 18

One Week Later

Rory sat down at the table waiting for her father to arrive. It was exactly as she had expected her always being on time and he always running a few minutes late. She continued to wait patiently she was after all the one who wanted to meet with him.

Focusing on the menu she hadn't noticed Christopher walking through the front door, he spotted her and walked closer before calling out her name.

"Rory...I am so sorry I'm late."

Rory jumped at the sudden calling of her name.

"Oh that's okay; I'm still trying to decide what I want anyway."

"Did I scare you?"

"Not really, I just fell into my own little world there for a second and you brought me back."

"Don't you hate it when that happens? So what's up how is everything with the babies?"

"Fine, I have a doctor's appointment in two weeks. I'm pretty sure it's the checkup where they can tell what sex the baby is or in our case babies are. So I'm really excited."

"That's great. And you and Dean are good?"

"Yeah Dean and I are great right now. But that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about?"

"What is it?"

"Well Dean is trying so hard to keep up, he works all the time. I wish that I could help contribute to everything but it's impossible for me to go to school full time and have a decent paying job. We're okay you know? But I'm scared I hardly get to see Dean unless we schedule the time together. When I wake up he is already gone to work and sometimes I'm already asleep before he gets back home. I just...I feel like I'm having to go through this alone, I just wish he could be with me more."

"No offense Rory but you said things were great, you sound miserable."

"We just need more time together, other then that everything really is great. But that is what I was hoping you could help us with. I know you already paid off Yale but I was hoping you could maybe give us a loan towards a house."

"A loan?"

"Yes I mean eventually we would pay you back."

"You got it. But there is one condition..."

"What?"

"You can't pay me back. We will all go together and look for a house that is suitable for the big family the two of you are about to have, when we find it it's yours. Just consider it your wedding gift."

"Dad that's too much...at least let us pay you back some of the money."

"Nope...I pay for the entire thing or no deal, I insist. I asked you before what you wanted; there is no reason for me not to do this when I'm very capable of doing so. I've been there Rory and I know how hard this is going to be for you, don't make it harder then it has to be."

"You drive a hard bargain but I think we have a deal." She said to him with a smile. "We should order I'm starving."

"You haven't eaten yet today?"

"Oh no I've eaten twice actually. But that doesn't mean I'm not starving."

"I see." Christopher said in an awkward manner and proceeded to stare at his menu.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing...how's your mom doing?" Christopher quickly asked to avoid what he had accidentally brought up.

"Okay I guess. She mentioned she had been talking to you more lately."

"Yeah, I've tried to keep in touch."

"Have you told her that you're still in love with her?" Rory asked unexpectedly.

"What?"

"Dean told me about the conversation the two of you had. You told him you were still in love with mom."

"Well of course I still love your mom Rory. Those kinds of feelings don't just go away."

"Do you regret not getting married when she got pregnant with me?"

"Rory I was willing to go along with the whole plan of getting married it was your mom who insisted that we didn't. I do know now that I would have pushed a little harder to make things right if I had to do it all over again."

"Do you think that Dean and I are doing the right thing by getting married?"

"Are you having second thoughts about it?"

"Not exactly, I know it's what we should do and it is something that I want to do but I don't know if the timing is exactly right. I've been thinking maybe we should wait until I'm done with school."

"Why? I mean what's going to change between the two of you a year from now?"

"I guess nothing really. I just don't want to mess anything up between us. I mean Dean was married before and we all know how that turned out, what if he just isn't the marrying type?"

"Rory Dean's first marriage didn't work out because he was still in love with you."

"I know." Rory stared down guiltily at the table.

"Do you love Dean?"

"Yes I do." Rory answered without hesitation.

"Then there is no reason why the two of you shouldn't get married. If you're having doubts about getting married you should talk to Dean about it. He may be going through the same thing that you're right now, it will help to talk to each other about it."

"You're right; I'll talk to him tonight. I'm just stressing over everything right now, everything is going to be fine."

Christopher smiled at his daughter. He was glad that she felt comfortable enough to talk to him.

"You realize this is the first big issue that you've discussed with me instead of your mom?"

"Yeah, you know I wish mom would have reconsidered getting married when you two were younger. It would have been nice having both of you around when I needed someone."

"I wish I could have been around more often. You're going to be a great mom Rory."

"Thanks."


	19. Chapter 19

Rory walked inside the apartment and closed the door back making sure to lock it. Not having noticed anyone else inside she jumped and screamed at the sound of Dean's voice.

"Hey Rory do you know where…" Her screaming kept him from going on with his question. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting you to be here. What are you doing home so early?"

"Well the job didn't require the whole team today and Tom offered for me to stay but I thought we could try to spend some time together. I didn't know that you had plans today or I would have considered staying at work."

"Oh well I don't have plans."

"You weren't home when I got here…"

"Oh yeah well I mean I don't have anymore plans today."

"Where did you go?" Dean asked cautiously.

"I met my dad for breakfast and we had a long talk."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's great actually." Rory said moving into the kitchen as Dean followed her. "He wants to buy us a house, and he insists that it be a wedding gift. I tried to convince him to let us pay him back eventually but he wouldn't hear of it."

"Wow…that's all that I can say is wow." Dean said standing in shock.

"Dean this is so great for us, we can actually see each other. You don't have to work so much anymore."

"Yeah I know, it's great. And we're going to have a house to raise our family in." Dean said excitedly. "Have you told your mom yet?"

"No not yet. I came straight home after breakfast." Rory turned around to find Dean smiling at her in a strange way. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to talk to your dad? I probably should have gone with you; I mean it does involve both of us."

"I don't know, I was little nervous about asking him for the money. I kind of wanted to do it alone."

"Okay that's fine, I just wish you would have told me that you were going to meet him, you know?"

"Yeah I'm sorry. Dean can I ask you something and you promise to tell me the truth about how you feel?"

"Yeah of course."

"Are you nervous or having any second thoughts about getting married?"

"Why…are you?"

"Well sort of. Not really second thoughts but I'm really nervous, not just about getting married but also being a mother. I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle all of this…being a good wife and a mother to two children. Aren't you scared Dean?"

Dean walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Yeah I am, but not about getting married. If I am absolutely positive about anything it's that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. But of course I'm nervous about being a dad…who wouldn't be with twins on the way? But me and you are going to do this together, no matter what happens I'm going to be here for you and the kids. Don't be scared Rory, you're not in this alone."

"Thanks Dean I really needed to hear that…even though I already knew, you know?"

"Yeah I know. It's going to be okay."

"I'm so glad that we're going to be able to spend more time together now." She said holding on to him tightly. "I know what we should do today."

"What?"

"We can go look at houses. Find one that we like, that way when my dad suggests that we start looking we can magically walk into our dream house."

"Okay, I'm gonna change really quick while you call Lorelai." Rory gave Dean an usual stare. "What…like you're not going to call her and ask her to come along?"

Rory smiled. "And that is another reason why I want to marry you…you actually like hanging out with my mom."

Dean headed towards the bedroom while Rory picked up the phone and quickly dialed Lorelai.


	20. Chapter 20

3 Months Later….

"Dean…Rory…how does it feel to finally be married you two?" Miss Patty asked excitedly being one of the first to approach the couple as they entered the Dragonfly.

"It's amazing." Dean replied first.

"Yes it is." Rory said back to Dean with a huge smile.

"You two follow me; everyone is waiting in the dining room for you."

Miss Patty quickly ran ahead of Dean and Rory joining the other guests. As they came into view everyone stood up from their seats and began to clap. After a moment Lorelai grabbed the mic and settled everyone down.

"It is my honor to introduce to you all…Mr. and Mrs. Dean Forester." Everyone began to clap once again. "I think it's time for the first dance as a married couple." Rory looked to Dean worried realizing that she had never actually picked a song for the dance, ultimately leaving the decision up to her mom. "Rory probably doesn't remember having this conversation with me, but I remember it very well. When Rory went on her first real date, which also happened to be with Dean, it was to the Chilton formal. She was a wreck about it the whole week, as was I, but I would never let her know that." Everyone laughed at Lorelai. "Anyways the night finally came…and went. But the next day I woke up and Rory hadn't come home. I wanted to kill Dean. So I get a call from Miss Patty explaining to me that they had fallen asleep in the studio and that Rory was on the way home. I think everyone here can assume what I was thinking in that moment, and for the record I was wrong. It took me a while but eventually I believed Rory, so after everything calmed down I asked for details of the night, which she remembered down to every microscopic detail. The one thing she smiled to herself while telling me was that she and Dean had their first dance to _Fade Into You._ I couldn't think of any other song that would be more perfect for now."

The music began to play and everyone else took their seats leaving Rory and Dean the only two standing. Dean wrapped his arms around Rory and held her as close as he possibly could, Rory now being five months pregnant with twins.

"You were worried weren't you? You thought she was going to pick a Cindy Lauper song for our dance." Dean whispered making her smile.

"That definitely crossed my mind. But she did okay."

"Okay? This is perfect."

"Yeah it is." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

As the song ended everyone quickly gathered around the couple, each of them wanted to be the first one to congratulate them. Once everything calmed down they were finally able to relax and take in the moment. They both sat at a table off to the side of the room watching all of the people they had grown up around dance and mingle with each other.

Dean reached for Rory's hand to hold and smiled knowing she would look at him.

"Can you believe all of this?" Dean asked excited.

"Yeah I know who knew Kirk could do the robot so well?" Rory said looking back at the crowd.

"No not Kirk, I meant us, we're finally married."

"Oh yeah well, you know, it's nice." Rory said shrugging her shoulders trying to tease him.

"Just nice?"

"Okay really nice." They both stared at one another for a moment. "You know what is even more unbelievable then us being married?"

"What's that?"

"We are going to be parents to two children in four months."

"Um yeah…I'm still working on getting my mind wrapped around that one. But that reminds me…how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay…why?"

"Well I was sort of wondering and hoping that you were going to be feeling okay later to celebrate our marriage." He whispered making sure she was the only one to hear him.

Rory smiled again teasingly. "I thought that's what we were doing now."

"I meant just the two of us in a more private environment."

"You're so cute when you try to explain things…I knew what you meant Dean. And yes I'm up for the celebration."

Dean smiled. "Well if you are, I'm definitely up for it." He whispered in her ear.

"Hey…what's up with the two of you? Are you guys just going to sit over here in the corner all night whispering to one another?" Lorelai asked interrupting the two.

"It's okay mom really. We are having just as much fun, if not more fun then anyone in this room."

"Ewe I walked up on the two of talking dirty didn't I?"

"How does she always know?" Dean asked jokingly making Rory laugh.

"Moving on now…will the two of you be staying here tonight? I reserved the honeymoon suite just for you."

Dean and Rory exchanged looks before Dean spoke up. "Actually Lorelai we want to just go back home. We love our new house and we've only been there for a week now. We just don't feel right not going back there tonight."

"That's okay, I was pretty sure you two wouldn't stay here but I just wanted to keep it open for you."

"Speaking of which, it's getting late. You think you could get the crowd ready for the big exit?" Rory asked.

"Yeah sure of course, I'll take care of it." Lorelai said walking away.

"Are you sure you're ready to leave?" Dean asked.

"Well like I said I'm up for the celebration right now but I am pregnant and you know how the mood swings have been lately. So if you want to wait a while we can but if you want to have any fun tonight you should probably come home with me now."

And with that speech Dean stood from his seat and helped Rory from hers.


	21. Chapter 21

3 Months later…

Dean watched for a moment from the doorway of the bedroom before saying anything, he wanted to be sure that she wasn't asleep before speaking.

"How are you feeling?"

She rolled slightly over to face him before replying. "Like I ate fifteen watermelons whole."

"No change then huh?"

"Nope."

"So I'm almost done with the nursery. I'm just waiting for the paint to dry and then I'm moving all of the furniture in place."

"It's going to be so nice to see them in their room, instead of my stomach." She said smoothing the blanket to the shape of her belly.

"You've done so well Rory…I'm so proud of you. I know it's been hard, especially with school."

"Dean…"

"Yeah?"

"Come lie down with me, I feel like I haven't seen you in days."

Dean looked down at his shirt taking notice of the small drops of paint. "Maybe I should get a shower first."

"No, just take off your shirt." He did as she suggested and lifted the shirt above his head throwing it to the floor. As he slid into bed with her he got as close as he could without disturbing her too much.

"Have you thought about names yet?"

"I've been thinking but nothing for sure yet, how about you?"

"Still thinking about it." Dean replied quickly.

"Did you talk to Tom about taking some time off when the babies are born?"

"Yeah he knows, and he is completely fine with it. Oh, that reminds me, Tom asked if you were going to have a baby shower and if so wanted to know what we would need."

"Oh, well I actually hadn't thought about it."

"Well you only have about a month to go, so if you want to have one we should probably start planning it."

"Alright well maybe we should. There are still a lot of things we need."

"Tell me about it, not only that, we need two of everything." Dean said stressing the word two. Rory suddenly jumped scaring Dean a little. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah she's just been kicking me all day and that one really hurt." Rory explained.

"She…how do you know it's not the boy kicking?"

"I don't know, something just tells me it's the girl. You're way calmer then I am and you handle things better, so if the boy takes after you I think he may be the calmer one."

"You do realize that it's possible for the girl to be more like me then the boy?" Dean asked trying to understand her.

"Yes but this is the conclusion I've come to and it would be nice if you would just shut up and let me believe in it."

Dean held his hands of defensively. "Okay sorry, I'll just wait to get to know them when I can see them."

"Feel this." She said grabbing his hand and pulling it to her belly.

Dean smiled. "That is just so awesome and creepy at the same time."

"What do you mean by creepy?" Rory asked sounding hurt.

"Well you know, the fact that you can see the shape of a hand or foot punching from the inside of your skin. And then when you touch it…"

"Hey…that's enough." She said pushing his hand away. "I love it when you touch me and then explain to me how creepy it was." She said sarcastically.

"You know I didn't mean it that way."

Rory let out a deep breath. "Yeah I know…I'm just a little sensitive right now."

Dean laughed and shook his head. "Yeah just a little."

"Can I help you move the cribs into the room?"

"You can help by telling me where to put them but you can't move them yourself."

"I'm not helpless you know?"

"I know that but you're also in no condition to be moving around furniture either."

"I'm so bored…I want to get out of the house for a while."

"You want to go for a walk?"

"Right now I do but I have a feeling that once we get outside I won't want to anymore."

Dean stared at her for a moment before continuing. "Hey don't get mad at me for asking this but have you thought about making up with your grandparents before the babies are born?"

"Dean I don't think that's the best thing for me to do right now…I mean they haven't made the slightest effort to apologize to me or you. Do you remember how rude they were?"

"Which time?" Dean asked laughing.

"See, my point exactly. I don't think they have ever been nice to you."

"Yes but I know you love them Rory and I also know that they love you. You and I know exactly who we are and we both know we belong together, nothing they say will ever change that."

"So why is it so important that I talk to them?"

"I just think things will be better for everyone if we all got along. If nothing else for the kids, one day they're going to ask about their grandparents. I think they should be able to know them."

"Yeah me too." Rory stared down at her stomach and then back at Dean. "You feel like going for a ride to Hartford?"


	22. Chapter 22

23 Days Later…

23 Days Later….

"I'm really thirsty." She looked to Dean as she said this and waited for his response. He looked back and waited for her to say more but she never did.

"Don't you mean…Dean will you get up and get me a soda? That's more like what it sounded like to me."

"Good then, I'm glad to see that we are both on the same page." She said confidently and looked back at the TV. "But I don't really want soda, water would be fine."

Dean laughed and quickly got up to go into the kitchen. "You know this waiting on you hand and foot gig is going to be over very soon…I hope you're enjoying this while it lasts."

Rory smiled at him but her smile quickly turned into a frown as she grabbed her stomach. "Oh god…"

"Rory…what is it…what's wrong?" Dean quickly was back at her side. "Is it time?"

"Um, I guess so." She said looking down at her now soaking wet clothes. "My water broke."

"Okay don't panic, we're ready for this." Rory stayed still on the couch as she watched Dean pace back and forth frantically in the living room. "We have a bag packed right?" She nodded. "We packed a bag but where did we put it?" She watched as he disappeared into the bedroom and quickly reappeared empty handed. "I can't find the bag."

"Dean…" Rory tried to speak up but couldn't bring herself to yell loud enough at this point.

"I thought we put the bag in the bedroom closet."

"Dean, where are the car keys?"

"Right here." He said pulling them out of his pocket.

"Okay let's go to the hospital now before you have to deliver twins."

"Right, let's go ahead and get to the hospital. We can ask Lorelai to stop by later and get your bag."

"Dean please, the damn bag is in the trunk of the car, now can we go?"

"Yeah let's go, why didn't you just say that earlier?" He helped her up. "When did you put the bag in the car anyway?" He asked just before closing the door behind as they left the house.

Once inside of the hospital it didn't take long at all before they were both inside of a delivery room.

"You look funny in scrubs…" Rory joked reaching for Dean's hand to hold.

"You know a few minutes ago you weren't in the mood to pick on me…"

"Yeah but that was before they gave me drugs, now I'm fine and the picking resumes."

"I ran into your mom, she is pacing in front of the nursery window. I think she is ready to be a Grandma."

"What about you…are you ready to be a dad?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah I am, I'm also scared to death but I'm ready for this to begin. Our lives are never going to be the same again. And I mean that in a good way."

Rory's eyes slowly closed and opened. The drugs were quickly taking affect on her. "Dean I want you to know that even though we didn't plan this I wouldn't change a thing, you make me so happy and I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed her softly on the lips. "You ready for this?" He asked when the doctor joined them inside of the delivery room.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Two hours later a very happy and smiling Dean appeared from the other side of the double doors practically running into Lorelai and at least half of Stars Hollow.

"I'm the father of a beautiful boy and girl." He announced and everyone cheered in celebration.

"How is Rory?" Lorelai asked. "What did you name them?" Babette's voice came from the center of the crowd. "Have you decided on god parents yet? Kirk chimed in. "Is the boy as handsome as his daddy?" Miss Patty asked not really expecting an answer, Dean always shied away from her when she commented on his looks.

"Before anyone else says anything…" Dean held his hands up hoping it would calm the crowd down a bit. "Rory is being moved to a private room as we speak and we can all visit. Everything went smoothly and she is a little tired but I know she wants to see all of you. Everyone follow me." Dean began to lead the way to the nursery window.

It didn't take him long to spot them, they were perfect in every way. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Janie Lorelai and James Dean Forester. And yes I tried to talk her out of the whole James Dean thing but she was stuck on names that start with J and then our names got involved and then there was just no turning back."

"I like it." Babette quickly piped in.

"Yes these two are going to break some hearts." Patty said not able to take her eyes away from them.

Dean looked over at Lorelai who now had tears running down her cheeks. "Are you okay?" He asked her quietly trying not to draw any attention to her, not that it was hard with the babies now in sight.

"Yeah I'm great, I'm really great. Dean they are so beautiful."

"Thanks…hey uh where is Luke? I thought he was here earlier?"

"Oh he is I sent him on a coffee run just a minute before you came out. He should be back any minute."

"Well Rory's room should be ready; you want to go with me to check on it?"

"Yeah I can't wait to see her face. All those times I've told her the story about when I gave birth to her now I get to hear hers."

"And mine…I didn't actually give birth but I was there for the whole thing." He explained as they walked down the hall. "And it was amazing." He finished just as they reached Rory's door.

He knocked quietly before pushing the door open all the way. Rory was awake and looked over and smiled at her visitors. Lorelai went to the left side of the bed while Dean stayed on the other, Rory's hand reached for his to hold. "Careful, I've already asked the nurse for ice to put on that." He said referring to his hand that she nearly crushed during the delivery.

"You are such a baby; I'd take the throbbing hand over my pain right now any day." Dean just laughed knowing she was right that the pain she felt was way worse then his.

"So did you get to see them mom?"

"Yeah I just did and they are perfect. You two are going to be great parents and this is going to be so much fun having twins around. Just think of all the crap I let you get away with…being a grandma is going to be so much better."

Rory looked away from her mother and back at Dean now with a very worried look. Even though there was a bit of sarcasm in her statement she was really telling the truth.


End file.
